The Cruise
by Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous
Summary: This is just a little story I had a dream about. The cullens go on a cruise and meet and a human named Natalie,Emmett gets a chinchilla that he named mocha. First FanFicton So go easy on me please! mike comes back to try to get bella to love him again!:F
1. New Girls Beginning

**disclamer. i do not own any thing Stephany meyers owns twilight.**

**Chapter 1-New Girls Departure.**

**Natalie's POV.**

It was the week after I graduated high school and I was saying goodbye to my current life in Wisconsin. My mom is sending me on a cruise and it's completely dedicated to twilight my favorite book series ever! The actors and actresses will be on the ship and I was packing the rest of my belongings with my best friend Lexi.

"Thank you so much Lexi I'm going to miss you while I'm on the ship."I told her for like the billionth time to night.

"Just remember if you see Robert Pattinson to get his autograph for me and take lots of pictures. I would hate for some one to not believe that you meet him." Lexi said envy leaking through every word she said.

"To be honest I'm not too excited about him I'm more of a Kellan Lutz fan you know the guy who plays Emmett Cullen."I told her regretting it once the words came out.

"Wisconsin will suck with out you Natalie, I mean seriously Tyler is going to go in to shock when he can say or do any thing without worrying about you smacking him or elbowing him. Good times good times."

"Well Tyler will love that and I'm sure he won't go in to cardio arrest in my absence."I said smugly while sticking out my tongue for the next part. "Besides we will keep in touch and promise me you'll take my place in keeping him under control?"

"How do you know that you won't meet Mr. Right on the cruise and the next time I hear from you your in Vegas married?"Lexi Questioned no doubt struck with panic.

"If I meet Mr. Right I'm going to need a maid of honor so don't worry."I soothed her.

"Alright lets go to the movies it's our last time we can hang all summer and I don't want to miss it."

I sighed and started walking to my garage where my C70 Cherry Red Volvo convertible was parked. Lexi just stared we never took my car usually my parents told me to take one of theirs and that mine would get scratched and they would not allow that. "My parents told me we could take it since I'm getting a new car after the cruise For my 18th birthday." I explained.

"Ok awesome what car are you getting?"She said with a little to much enthusiasm.

"Well I was thinking more of a winter Expectable car so like a Black Range Rover. You know along those lines." I said like it happened every year. Though with the way my parents have been treating me that would be normal.

We pulled out of my drive way and made our way into the main part of town. I wonder what movie Lexi is dragging me into to day. Lexi decided that every Friday and Tuesday were movie nights I chose on the Tuesdays and she chose on the Fridays.

"Do you think they would care if I brought…" I paused not wanting to admit that I would miss my Pomeranian more then my parents.

"Natalie Nicole Antoinette Calyork They will not permit you to bring your Volvo on the ship."

"Chill out Alexis not the car my precious Annabella!"

"Oh ok I get it now your still training her and she might not recognize or like you when you come back so I totally get it."

"Right well were here."I said while pulling up into our favorite movie theaters parking lot and the best space ever as well.

We walked in and she stayed silent I wondered what she was thinking for a moment until we walked in to a pitch black empty movie theater and I gasped wondering if we were late or not until I heard all my friends scream surprise and shoot confetti at me as I walked in. Every one was there Abby, Brittany, Tyler, Leah, Even all my cousins and less close friends. So that was why Lexi was being so quiet oh well so let's get the party over so we could go watch the movie. Once the movie was over we all went to my Favorite Restaurant in Wisconsin. My friends had to beg for me not to leave them right after the movie and I knew I would be so messed up for the cruise tomorrow my mom was waking me up at five in the morning so I would have time to shower and go out to breakfast before my flight left for Los Angeles California.

"Well thanks every one for the party but I seriously need to go home and pack Annabella's stuff for the trip."

"You're allowed to bring her? If I would have known that I wouldn't have offered to watch her all summer." Abby asked puzzled.

"Yea I gust got a text from my mom because she called the cruise line and they said it was fine. But thanks for the option I really appreciate it."

"You do realize were all going to miss you like crazy right?" Lexi asked for the billionth time.

"Yes I do and I'll miss you all just as much."

As soon as I got home I was running to find another Louis Vuitton Suit case set for my baby girl (aka my dog). I finally found one and my mom was frantically calling the air port about the dog. I got all her clothes a bunch of accessories and every thing she would need for our trip. I felt bad knowing that she had to come with but to bad I needed her with. I have no idea what time it was when I crashed but it was when I was packing my dogs clothes my mom woke me up in the morning and I finished my doggies bags and got in the shower before getting her in her outfit and then in her puppy purse (you know those cute bags dogs go in when their owners aren't jerks and leave them at home- toy dogs only though). I got in my moms Chevy and she drove us to the nearest star bucks for a frappichino before I went to the air port. We went threw the security and check in flawlessly then I gave my mom one last hug before I boarded my plane.

I had no Idea when I got to the airport I just went strait to baggage claim and got all my suit cases. All Twenty-Seven to be exact. Then I went to pick up Annabella. I went to my taxi and the driver stared at me. I was kind of getting pissed because I needed to get to the cruise loading dock but no he just stared in awe. To be clear it wasn't my large collection of suit cases it was my flawless outfit I thought looked perfect. Apparently I was wrong so being totally pissed and over tired I just asked him "What the hell is your problem?"

His response set me over the edge "Sorry mam I just never saw any one more perfect before in my life!"

Usually that would make me 'happy' you know being hit on but I just told him to help put my belongings in the trunk and get me to my destination.

"Sorry miss I didn't realize you were in a hurry" he told me while grabbing all my suit cases and loading about half in the trunk then turned back and said "Not every thing is going to fit some will have to go in the back seat."

I just mumbled back "Perfect what else can go wrong to day."


	2. Alice Seeks Revenge For Jasper

**Chapter two-The Cullen's Cruise**

**Alice POV.**

_Edward, I know that you hate this but you're never going to guess what it is that Carlisle and Esme are keeping from you!!! _I thought in Edwards's direction.

"Alice now you're blocking your thoughts I'm dying with suspense." Edward said sarcastically.

"Good that means its working. Jaspers pay back from the last Truth or dare!" I spat back at him. _I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world Life in plastic is fantastic you can brush my hair undress me every where imagination my life's your creation._

"What did I do to him Alice? Oh yea right I didn't do any thing! Now before I go crazy can you please stop sing screaming 'Barbie Girl' in your mind?"

"Well you might not have done anything but _your_ wife made him make out with a dog! Would you rather her get pay back?"I asked. "And the answer is yes I can stop singing 'Barbie girl' if you stop mind raping me!"

"I'm not mind raping you Alice! And no I don't want Bella to suffer."

"Oh and by the way you're going to love and hate the surprise!!!" _You spin around like a broken record that plays your name every time the needle skips_ _its been that way since the December I cant live like this any more. Your stuck in side every conversation yes or no that's a really good and gone but I'm a slave in this obsession how can I move on your in my thoughts in my heart in my dreams and I wish you would stop haunting meee. GET OUT GET OUT I CANT TAKE THIS NO MORE BREATH IN BREATH OUT CAUSE I DIE A LITTLE EVERY TIME I THINK ABOUT YOU! GET OUT GET OUT CAUSE IM GOING CRAZY I SCREAM AND SHOUT AND IVE TRIED EVERY THINGBUT YOUR STILL HERE AND I CAN'T STOP MISSING YOU!_

"Alice what the hell was that?? Just stop that sucks but I love the part where your going crazy that was funny because of your past and all"

"Shut up that was for jazzyper I miss him!"

"Hey his name is Jasper you would think a girl would know her own husbands name!"

"It's called a pet name stupid." _Super star where you from how's it going I know you have a clue what your doing we can play by you to all the other chicks are here but I know what you are what you are baby! Look at you getting more then just a reup. Baby you got all the puppets with the strings up faking like a good one but I call them like I see them I know what you are what you are baby womanizer woman womanizer you're a womanizer oh womanizer… _

"Stop Alice God Stop" Edward Screamed

"I was only listening to my iPod for gods sake Edward Omg no need to over react maybe you need to go get a dose of calm from jazzykins."

"Who sung the song before the Britney spears because it was kind of good aside from your voice."

"Mitchel Musso and what the hell is wrong with my voice Edward Cullen?"

"Bella just got home with Renesmee. I have to go! Bye Alice."

_What ever. _I'm so bored I mean Jasper is out hunting with Esme and Carlisle's at work Edward is on my nerves and Rosalie and Emmett are doing god knows what. I shuddered at the fact. Ohhhhh I'll take Nessie shopping for the Vacation Edward doesn't know about!!!

"Nessie Nessie Nessie!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Want to go to Los Angeles to go on a super shopping spree? Bella you can come too but Edward its girls only sorry."

"Shopping ok Auntie Alice! Can we take moms Ferrari Please?"

"What's wrong with my Porsche? I'm so hurt Nessie I thought you liked my car?"

"Yea I do love the Porsche but it's a little ostentatious don't cha think?"

"And a Ferrari isn't? Nessie were going to Los Angeles its not that flashy there as it would be here in forks washing ton!"

"Fine but I love my moms car! Is Aunt Rosalie coming with? She loves shopping too."

"Yea Alice was I going to be invited on this shopping trip because I don't remember being asked to come?"

"Well of course but Emmett was in your room making noises that made me not want to go in there!"

"Huh well that's weird he said he was going hunting with Esme and Jasper I'm going to go check on him."

"I'll come with Rosalie I need to talk to him any way!"

We were up in front of her bed room door and once she opened it there was Emmett with two of Renesmee's Barbie's in a pool having sex.

"Emmett What the hell are you doing with those dolls?"

"I… I … was making a movie for YouTube!?"

"Hey Emmett not to disturb you're…… Barbie Pool Party but want to hang out with Edward while us girls are in California?"

"Hell to the yea we can spend EC time OMG I need to start planning and are you sure he'll be ok with this?"

"Yea besides Carlisle and Esme are doing Blood Resistance training with Jazzy so what else would he be doing then spending time with you?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to go get him now!"

"No you have to wait until us girls leave!"

"Ok fine! Rosie when are you leaving? You know I hate when you leave with out me!"Emmett said panicked.

"Emmeybear were leaving soon so I need to pack for a weekend trip!"Rosalie informed him

"Three days with out you Rose. What the hell am I going to do?"Emmett Screamed

"Your hanging out with Edward do you remember?"Rosalie told her loving husband.

"Wow I'll just leave you two alone!"I told them

"Alice you don't have to go." Rosalie said.

"Yes Rose I do because your not going to want me here in like fifty seconds so good bye."

"Oh ok bye Alice"

"Alice so what's the deal with Rosalie? Is she coming or what?"

"Yes Bella She's coming!"

"Ok what happened while we were at the movies?"

"I annoyed your husband by Singing Barbie girl Get out and Womanizer in my head."

"May I ask why?"

"Esme's secret duh you know the one Edward isn't allowed to know? That's why I'm having Emmett baby sit Edward!"

"WHAT ALICE PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING"

"Nope I'm 100% serious Bella. Now go pack were leaving in twenty minutes."


	3. Shopping Trips

**Chapter 3- Shopping Trip**

**Rosalie's POV.**

"Rosie Baby do you have to go?"Cried my ah-dorable husband Emmett.

"Yes Em Alice is waiting for me in the car I need to go!"

"Call me when you get there ok babe!"

"What else would I do?"

Alice was honking her horn a thousand times a minute for me to get down there so I gave Emmett a kiss and ran at vampire speed and jumped into the car. It took Alice only two hours to make it all the way to our hotel because we didn't get pulled over for her ridiculous speeding I guess she really wanted to go shopping ASAP.

"So Alice what stores are we going to first? And not that I don't totally love shopping but why are we?" I asked.

"First we are going to Victoria's Secret and we are going on a tropical vacation that I can't give you any details on till Carlisle and Esme book the trip!" Alice said making me jealous of her future seeing abilities.

"Why can't you tell us Alice we are your Sisters and Nessie is your niece you know you want to!" I practically begged.

"No and well I guess the trip impacts the items you chose to buy so I guess I can tell you one part……. Were all going on a CRUISE!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice said not sure if she made the right decision.

"OMG sweet Alice now was that really that hard to tell us?" I practically screamed

"Yes and if any of you tell your husbands your DEAD!" Alice Threatened.

"Alice if you didn't realize this before you would realize that we already are dead!"Bella said mockingly.

"Can Jake and his pack come???" Nessie asked Alice and her mom all at the same time.

"Well Renesmee you know I have a difficult time seeing this cruise with you there and I can't at all with Jake or his friends." Alice told her trying to not sound repulsed by Nessie's proposal.

"What ever lets just go shopping and get out of the damn hotel." Nessie said.

**Edwards POV.**

_Muh muh muh muh,_

_Muh muh muh muh, _

_Muh muh muh muh, _

_Muh muh muh muh, _

_Muh muh muh muh, _

_I want to hold them like they do in Texas please,_

_Fold them let them hit me raise it baby stay with me, _

_I love it Love game intuition play the cards that face the stars,_

_And after he's been hooked up play the one that's on his heart….. _

"Emmett shut up!"

"Sorry Bella told me to baby sit you Eddy Boy!"Emmett said with an evil twist to his voice.

"What the hell she would never do that! And besides she's just out in the cottage! Why on earth would I of all people need a baby sitter?"

"Wow Ed-mister you really don't have a clue where your wife and daughter are do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about Emmett?"

"Oh well we are going to go do what the girls are doing just not at the same place you put up at least the smallest of a fight and you will never see your precious Bella again!" _muhhahahah who would have thought he wouldn't have guessed with Alice in this family!!!_

"Emmett what are you talking about Alice is out trying to find Jasper in the woods to hunt with them!"

"No Stupid Edward they went SHOPPING and took my Rose with so now I'm in charge of you says the women of this house if you don't believe me call Bella and Alice!!!"

"What ever. I just want to get back to my piano."

"No we are going shopping Edweirdo."

"Don't call me that and please tell me were doing manly shopping like car or boat shopping."

"NOPE" Emmett said while popping on the P. "We are going Clothes shopping!!! But if you're good we might just stop off at your favorite car dealer ship to get Nessie her first car!"

"No she isn't getting a car but can we still get one?"

"We will see god your like Rosalie when it comes to getting a new pair of shoes."

"What ever even if that's true you never say no!"

"Only to her because she would ground me if I didn't give in."

"Nymphomaniac"

"You know Edward you don't sound very intelligent when you say words like that."

"What are you talking about your just jealous because you don't know what that is!"

"_Let's have some fun this beat is sick I want to take a ride on your disco stick, lets have some fun this beat is sick I want to take a disco stick…"_ "Sorry Edward Rosalie is calling!"

"Wow that's your ringtone can you say degrading? Does Rosalie know?"

"Yes she knows she put it on there. Now shut up I'm on the phone."

"_Baby cant you see I'm calling a guy like you should wear a warning it's dangerous I'm falling…"_

"Wow and you said mine was degrading now answer Bella's phone call."

"How did you know it was Bella?"

"OMG you pervert that's your daughters ring tone?"

"No I didn't put this for Bella she was just messing with my phone last night while I was putting Renesmee to sleep."

"Lol. You let Bell's mess with your phone? Well I guess that's your only way to keep her around."

"Hello Love, what is it? Where are you? Why is Emmett telling me that he's baby sitting me?"

"Edward chill. I just wanted to wish you luck on your shopping trip with Emmett! You're going to need to shop for tropical clothes and I'm out shopping with Alice and Rosalie."

"Ok well why is Emmett still saying that he's baby sitting me?"

"I told him to Edward now do I have to cut you off?"

"You know that I went 108 years with out sex Bella I'm sure I won't die."

"Oh you thought I was talking about sex Edward no, no I was talking about Music!"

"What the hell Bella you know that I can't live with out music!"

"Well for one thanks for loving music more then me and two why would I punish my self?"

"Bella you know what I mean…" I almost finished my sentence until a beeping noise came in my ear and I realized she hung up on me.

"Good bye Rosie. I love you and I miss you already. Yes I will call you Bella or Alice if Edward misbehaves. See you on Tuesday!"

"Oh my god I need to listen to you Emmett and I beg you not to give Bella a bad report she would kill me because she already made a threat."

"Fine but I choose every store."

We were pulling in to the mall and Emmett gets out of his jeep on the same side of the mall that the Victoria's secret is on I wondered what store is over here until I saw the sign for bass pro shop. Thank god for that otherwise I would have thought he was going to drag me in to a girl's underwear store. We started walking in the pro shop when Emmett grabbed my wrist and started pulling me out of the store at the fastest speed he could still staying in the human speed range.

I then realized his destination when pictures of Rosalie in skimpy lingerie floated in his mind. He was pulling me towards the one store in the entire mall I only felt comfortable in with Bella by my side. I skidded to a stop.

"Emmett no way in hell am I going into Victoria's Secret with you!" Emmett just grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started to call Bella. "Fine Emmett I'll go in but I'm only going in to get stuff for Bella."

"No your not they have a new men's Section now.''

"No I'm still only shopping for Bella."

"_Im a Barbie girl in the Barbie world life in plastic is fantastic you can brush my hair undress me every where imagination my life is your creation." _Dude sorry I just got a text from Bella.

Bella- hey Edward I'm sorry for hanging up on you but seriously how can you love music more then me???

Edward-Love calm down. I love you 1000 times more then music. And why is your ring tone toxic by Britney Spears?

Bella- Because I like that song Edward!!!

Edward –What store is Alice dragging you into because Emmett is dragging me into Victoria's Secret.

Bella- Same. Don't get me any thing pink or black but any other color you're free to shop for.

Edward- He told me we weren't shopping for you and Rosalie. He said they had a men's section.

Bella- Well I g2g so I love you and I will send you pictures to night when we get back to the hotel.

Edward- goodbye love.

"Emmett Bella said there isn't a men's section so I'm not shopping for my self."

"You aren't any fun Edward."


	4. Family Meeting

**disclamer i dont own any thing stephanie meyer does.**

**Chapter 4- Family meeting**

**Carlisle's POV.**

It was an entire three days since my daughters left. They all came home with about 100 bags each and being that there were four of them that was really bad. Emmett dragged Edward shopping every day that weekend as well I swear that kid is almost as bad as Alice. Edward bought a new car and Emmett bought a chinchilla that hates him. The chinchilla is named Mocha because it was a coffee colored brown. Edward found it funny by telling Emmett they had a new thing called a MANicure and that they only had them at nail salons. Emmett came home with his nails painted and Rosalie almost fainted. Esme and Jasper got home from Canada on their hunting mother son trip.

"Every one in the dinning room now it's time for a family meeting." Since Bella was shielding every one except Edward Jasper and Emmett I guessed all the girls found out from Alice.

"Carlisle just what happened?"

"As you all know it is the time of the year where we all go on a family vacation. Every year before we have gone hunting however this year Esme and Alice has talked me into going on a Cruise."

"What the Volturi would kill us if they knew."

"No because it's not going to be sunny and when it is we can hide our sparkliness with foundation." Alice explained.

"That is exactly what it took to convince me to go out and buy tickets for the Twilightized Cruise."

"Can Jake Uncle Seth, Uncle Quill and Uncle Embry come???"Renesmee asked with the puppy dog face I can't say no to.

"Well of course I already bought tickets for the Pack Nessie."

"But…. But Carlisle this is a family trip not a Charity cruise." Rosalie cried out.

"Rosalie, Jake is family now and is Bella's Best Friend besides I thought you liked Leah?"

"Yes when she's not a smelly dog."

"Can I bring mocha????"

"Emmett you want to bring your Chinchilla?"

"Yes I do Carlisle yes I do."

"Ok fine any more questions before I send you all out to pack your belongings?"

"Yes Carlisle, when do we leave?" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow at five am we need to go hunt you and Esme have one extra day to pack."

As soon as I said that every one besides me left to go pack.

**Alice's POV.**

"Jasper I missed you so much. You can not believe how much fun I had shopping in Los Angeles." I said at a pace so fast while darting around in my oversized closet for more suit cases. "How was your mother and son hunting trip catch any large game?"

"Yes Alice I did actually. Spending time with Esme was nice as well." Jasper sighed while walking towards me. He walked up and put his arms around me while I was in the middle of packing my make up and hair supplies. "I really missed you Alice." Just after he said that he started kissing me it felt wrong to pull away but it was mandatory if I wanted to finish packing up my bags.

"Sorry Jasper but I really need to pack. You know their will be a ton of time when were all on the cruise ship for that." That's all I had to say then he started darting around the room helping me pack all the clothing I bought for me and him then I mentioned that he had to stop over at Edward and Bella's cottage to pick up the other 200 for me I knew if I brought them all Carlisle would have cut up all my credit cards on the spot.

Nessie then appeared at my door asking for some help packing.

"Nessie you know we love you but Aunt Alice needs to focus because she has less than 24 hours to pack for an entire summer. Not to mention the fact that she also needs to unpack all her new items from the shopping trip."

"That's half the reason I came over here Jasper. My mom and dad want to know when she's getting the other 200 bags that are over flowing my mom's living room."

"As soon as all of you leave I'm going to make my way over there and grab them. Once you get back Alice your bags will be ready to go. I promise you that."

"Thanks jazzy."I said while giving him a kiss for his sincerity and devotion towards me. "But what about your bags?"

"I'm going to get it done tonight while you get yours. Renesmee shouldn't you go tell Jacob about the cruise"

"Yea I'm going to get going you two seem busy. I just really needed to get out of my parents house. Who would have thought that a reunion from a three day trip would be so dramatic and mushy? Let me tell you, you do not want to be there."

"Well aren't you staying in the main house? Why would you have been over there?"

"Well I know I'm living over here but I needed to get stuff out of my room and I brought over some of your bags as well."

"Oh well thank you very much Nessie your welcome to stay in here if you want to talk while you pack."

"Thank you but no I need to talk to Jake."

"Good night Nessie!"

"Good night Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper." Nessie told us before giving each of us a hug then walked to Edwards's old room.

"Well I know that this is going to sound bad but if Bella doesn't get moving she's going to be on the cruise naked."I told Jasper suddenly worried. "I'm going to call Bella."

"Have Fun with that." Jasper said as I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's cell phone number.

"Het Edward unless you want your wife to walk around the cruise ship nude all summer I would suggest that you stop making out and start packing your bags. Oh and since you chose not to answer you are going to receive a visit from Jasper." I said talking to the answering machine.

"I'm on my way Alice." Jasper said as he jumped out my window and started running to the cottage.

**Bella's POV.**

As soon as Carlisle told us that we had until five in the morning I shot off strait for the cottage. Edward trailed right beside me I was freaking out trying to figure out what to bring. As soon as I got to the door I started to unlock the door. On my way to Edward's and my bed room he broke the silence we ran in with a very passionate kiss. He pulled me to the bed in the center of our room never once breaking the kiss. He started untying my halter dress while I started unbuttoning his shirt all up until we heard a gasp and a heart beat. It wasn't until then when I realized that Edward forgot to shut the door and our little girl was staring in horror.

"Oh hey Renesmee what's up?"Edward asked trying to make this as little awkward as possible. So I just lifted my shield so I could talk to him with out Renesmee hearing the string of profanities I shot at him.

"_Edward what the hell I thought you said every one was just going to be packing all night and what were we just doing oh dear god my poor baby. Do you realize what she just saw Edward do you? How is she ever going to forget this she has the same mind as us! What if she shows someone by accident???????"_

"Renesmee im so sorry but me and your father were going to start packing and I was freaking out and he kissed me so I wouldn't have a panic attack then one thing led to another and….."

She ran out at vampire speed with twenty shopping bags and a bunch of stuff from her room.

"Sorry love, I don't know what got to me there do you forgive me?"

"Of course. Where is she going?"

Two minutes later Edwards' phone started ringing but we figured it would be about how bad of parents we are for not waiting until we were completely packed to do that or just to have closed the damn door. I just sighed and walked in to my closet and grabbed all shorts skirts and dresses and of course all Alice approved shirts. I started packing every thing in one of the suit case sets that Alice equipped us with and started neatly throwing every thing into a Louis Vuitton trunk. Then Edward began kissing me again until jasper came and sent a sense of disgust towards us then urgency so we would stay on task. We finished packing around three am. So we had time to start packing all my shoes! That was finished a half hour later so we went to take a shower for the fun of it and around 4:30 to go help our daughter because we owed her big time.

Just as we walked in the doors Emmett started making his comments about our sex life while he and Rosalie packed STILL they were around there 15th large suitcase and I just continued to walk to Edwards old room as jasper went back to the cottage to grab Alice's bags for like the tenth time today luckily that was the last trip because he took twenty at a time! Alice was in Nessie's room helping pack for her jamming clothing in to every suit case except one so me and Edward went to help.

"Hey Alice how was your night?"

"Clearly yours was better because Nessie came running in here and looked mortified."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Alice." Edward said.

"I guess it's not all your fault how were you supposed to know your daughter would be in your house?"

"Funny Alice very Funny" Edward and I said in unison.

"Well we should get our stuff set up. In the car so we can leave when its time." I told Edward.

"Oh yea just so you know Carlisle is bringing animal blood in wine bottles for us." Alice said.

"Thanks for the heads up but we should get hunting."Bella said.

"Your right Bella lets go get Emmett and Rosalie and leave." Alice added.


	5. The Departure

**Chapter 5- Departure.**

**Natalie's POV.**

We finally got to the docking station after an entire hour of sitting in the back of an over crowded taxi with my dog on my lap. I got Annabella on her leash and put my doggie purse on the luggage cart that I was pulling behind me. I had to have two carts because I had to much stuff not to mention I thought that all my trunks would fall off if I made the wrong move. My phone started to ring and Annabella started to bark at a very tall group of what I'm assuming to be models.

They were all super tall and muscular. They were all very pale and looked around 18. One guy was even more buff then the other two and was by far sooo much hotter. He had dark brown was around 6'2 and looked like he was a model for like a men's fitness magazine. Standing right next to him was a girl around my height with blond wavy hair down to her mid back. She was more of some one who would do run ways not magazine's. next to her was another blonde this one was a male and looked like he was in some sort of pain like his best friend was just killed. He was taller then the other ones closer to 6'7 and standing next to him was a short pixie like brunette. She was super pretty and had a blank look on her face she had perfect features and spiky short hair to around her shoulder blades well right above them any way. On her other side was another man who was around 6' and had bronze hair in a messy upkeep. He was what my Best friend would go nuts over but to me he was just another guy. And on his side was a brunette around 5'6 and had curly brown hair like the blondes in perfect ringlets that flowed with perfection. She was pretty but I couldn't find any thing special like the others she just looked like she was just there! Well not every member of a clique can be a goddess or god you have to have your one normal person their only human.

I reached down and found my phone. And saw that it was my mom so I answered it.

"Natalie, how was your flight? Was the taxi driver nice? did you find your ship ok?" She said barely taking a breath in between sentences.

"Hey mom the flight was fine I just sat there and observed the flight attendants you know what they did how they did it and it was fun. The taxi driver was a dick though he just sat there and stared at me I actually had to say some thing for him to stop. I'm in front of the ship now and I have Annabella on her leash so I have to go sorry." I told her politely.

"Did you bring your laptop iPod and cell phone charger?"She said not breathing in between words a gain.

"Mom calm down and breath yes, yes and yes! I have it all."I said checking for each specific bag on both carts as one very hot man came over by my side. "Mom I will call you after the ship leaves alright. Good bye." I said once more before I touched the screen of my phone ending this call.

"Hello my name is Emmett do you need some help? That is a ton of bags for one person what did your boyfriend ditch you here or something." Emmett said (A/N yes Cullen would I have it any other way?"

"For your information I'm single sadly!"I said while making my pouty face. "And this is a very long cruise so I need all of my stuff. Besides it's not all mine! A few suitcases are my dog Annabella's"

"Oh well I am very sad to hear that! Is that Annabella?"He asked already knowing the answer. "She is a very cute dog you know."

"Awe thank you! She is a very smart dog too." I said praising her in every way.

"So what area is your room in? I'm sure my brothers and I would be glad to help." He said very sweet and flirty.

"Oh My room number is 1245, in first class."

"Wow that is right next door to me I'm in 1246, also first class." Said Emmett.

"Cool, so I will see you again?" I said being nice and sweet.

"Well yea that was the plan. Oh I never caught your name."

"Natalie, Natalie Calyork."

"Nice now that we are introducing last names to I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen." He said mocking my way of saying my name.

"Well nice to meet you but I should get going I want to get my stuff settled before the ship leaves the port." I said walking away.

"Here let me go get my stuff and I'll go with you."

Wow was he desperate. Then as soon as I thought that the bronze haired one started cracking up just short of peeing his pants.

"I wonder what he's laughing at?" I asked Emmett.

"With Edward no one ever really knows." He said.

"You know who he is?"

"Yea he's my brother."

"Wow you look nothing alike."I said being completely taken by surprise.

"Well yea but what can I say. Do you have any siblings?" He asked me.

"No I have always been an only child. All my friends get all my attention. I never really wanted a sibling though so it's fine by me."

"Ok do you want to meet my sister Alice too?"

"Sure" I said while walking with Emmett he had both luggage carts behind him and wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Ok Alice, Edward this is Natalie Calyork she has the suite right next to ours so I'm going to go help her bring her bags to her room. Edward can you help me?"

"Yes I will Emmett I think I should get to know our new neighbor too. Hey I'm Edward Cullen."

"Natalie. It's very nice to meet you Edward."

"Thank you."

"Ok were here. Dinner is in four hours in the private dining room. I guess that's for first class only. COOL maybe they will have sushi."Emmett said while I opened my door.

"Emmett you hate sushi!"Edward said. "Remember last time you threw up for a week."

"I had the flu duh Edward don't you know any thing."

"What ever, Emmett. Natalie Do you like sushi?"

"Yea and what ever kind I haven't tried I will try I'm not very picky. Have you guys had caviar?"

"No what is that?"

"It's best you didn't know Emmett trust me."

"I take it you have Edward?"

"No I'm just the really smart one in the family."

"OK, well that wasn't very nice to say in front of Emmett. And I so don't believe you."

"Ok want to play chess?"

"_EW chess is gross and for nerds get a life Edward." _I thought. "No I don't play chess."

"Fine your loss Natalie."

"Oh what if they have a designer boutique here!!!"I said like it would make me the happiest girl in the world.

"They do trust me Alice checked. It's in the tourist area of the ship. Right next to the spa Alice my twin sister got a map of the ship."

"Omg she is a shopaholic too?"

"Yea maybe you should hang out with her and Rosalie some time."

"Yea totally we are going to be so close I can already tell."'

"Alright well we need to go help our parents with the carts so nice meeting you."

"Alright thanks for the help I really appreciate it."

"_Wow nice family I wonder if Emmett is single?"_

"_Yea" _I heard but I had no idea where it came from. I looked around and Edward was no wear in sight but I could have sworn I heard his voice.

Edwards POV.

"_Wow nice family I wonder if Emmett is single?"_

"_Yea"_ I thought back knowing she wouldn't hear me.

"_WOW I wonder who said that it sounded like Edward but I can't find him any wear WTF!!!"_

"_Oh shit."_

"_There it is again what the hell I think I'm going crazy."_

"Emmett, I think we need to tell her because she can read my mind."

"What she can read minds as a human!!! Sweet."


	6. The Truth

**Chapter 6- the Truth.**

**Alice's POV.**

Natalie ate dinner with us. We were going to tell her the truth about us afterwards when Emmett and I go back to her suite with her. I saw that Rosalie would dump Emmett on the plane and so she did. So now the original sleeping arrangements got all screwed up. So we booked another suite luckily we could buy our way into one.

"Ok Natalie, do you mind if Emmett and I come over to play with Annabella?"Alice asked irresistibly.

"Yea that would be awesome she loves you guys already! Maybe tomorrow we can go down to the spa and the store next door!"

"OMG you love shopping too!"

"Yea I go every day!"

"Emmett I love you! I'm so glad we meet Natalie we are going to be best friends for Eternity!"

"_Wow Lexi is going to be super pissed"_

"So tell me about your life back home. Where did you come from? What school did you go to? Who was your best friend? Were you prom queen?"

"Well I live in Lake Geneva Wisconsin. I graduated From Badger High School, My Best Friends Name is Lexi, and yes I was Prom Queen!" I squealed at the prom Part I loved telling every one that. "How about you? Where did you live, graduate, you know every question you just asked me!"

"Well I live in a town called Forks it is in Washington. I graduated from Forks High School, My best Friend was Bella and now you tie with her, and yes I was a prom Queen too!"

"Yeah that's so cool! Does Bella love shopping too?"

"No but Rosalie does! She's my boyfriend jasper's sister. She's practically family."

"Cool was she the really tall blonde?"

"Yea, that one she is really nice you will love her. The Brunette was Bella!"

"So why did Bella come with?"

"Well besides the best friend factor? She's Dating Edward!"

"OH ok cool."I said Right as I heard a knock at the door so I got up and walked over.

"Was your entire family coming on coming over?"

"Why are they all here?"

"Yea with one other person. She looks like you but I didn't see her earlier!"

"Oh that's Renesmee she's my little sister."

"Oh ok!"

"Hey Natalie" Emmett said while picking me up in a huge bear hug and dragged me over to the love seat in my living room. Annabella came right over to him and started to lick his face. "Look Natalie your dog keeps kissing me." Every one just cracked up.

"Ok Natalie Since you are Alice's best friend we have something we need to tell you!" A tall blonde guy said who looked like he was in his early thirties.

"Ok Shoot."

"Well you have to promise not to tell a soul!"

"I swear on my life now just spit it out!"

"Emmett you tell her!"

"Why me?"

"Because, I said so!"

"Ok now promise you won't run away? Or hate me forever! It was Edward's choice to have me tell you!"

"Ok Emmett I won't run or hate you!"

"We are Vampires"

**Edwards POV.**

Just like she said she didn't run away or hate Emmett for ever she actually grabbed his face and kissed him. She had to break the kiss to gasp for air and Emmett was chuckling

"Wow Natalie if I would have known that that's what you would do I would have told you over dinner." Emmett said right after the kiss.

"Well Emmett you are making so many of my dreams come true."

"What am I making come true Natalie?"

"_Well I get to love you forever and ever!" she thought._ "You let me meet a vampire I get to become one and live with my favorite vampire family ever!!!"

"_Yea Rosalie will love that!"I thought back with the knowledge of her being able to hear me!_

"Wtf was that I could have sworn Edward just answered my thoughts in my mind."

"Well Natalie, Edward can read minds and we think you can too!" Emmett said even though we weren't supposed to tell her! "Oh and one of your dreams was to become a vampire… you seem so preppy!"

"Ok cool! Oh and I am a prep to the max, but I love vampires just not people who get overly obsessed like they actually wear old time black dresses and plastic fangs. Edward is thinking about Bella and their Suite!!! FYI you don't have to stay here! You two can go if you want some alone time. Bella I can tell you want to be with him two I can read your thoughts." Natalie said.

"Holy shit you can read Bella's mind?" We all screamed mine out of shock and jealousy.

"Yea she has you on her mind Edward along with Renesmee."Natalie said. "Renesmee is thinking about a tall, tan and muscular guy she's calling her Jacob."

"Oooooh what am I thinking" Asked Emmett god he was such a kid.

"You're thinking about me! And what you want me to read in your mind but its moving around to fast Emmy. "She said even though any of us could figure his mind out.

"Wow your good that was exactly what I was thinking!"He screamed pulling her into an embrace.

"Ok Natalie can you see my visions?" Alice asked her.

"Yea, so often too! They come like every thirty minutes or so. Like the more time I spend with you the more of the future I see."

"Wow when did you start reading minds?"

"Closer to after I meet Edward but it has been getting stronger. Before I could only here him now I can hear every one in this room."

"Sweet! I don't think you have the same power as Edward I think you have your own and its not mind reading." Alice said super excited.

"Natalie you have to come over to meet mocha he is so adorable you will just love him. But he bites me all the time so I hope he's not vicious with you." Emmett said cautiously.

"Your dog bites?" Natalie asked instantly scared.

"Silly, silly Natalie it's not a dog he's my chinchilla!" Emmett screamed.

"Awe I used to have one but he died." Natalie said very quietly if they didn't have super hearing they wouldn't have caught it.

"Awe I'm sooo sorry."Emmett said sincerely.

"It's fine it happened forever ago and besides I got Annabella now!" Natalie said in Emmett's arms.

"Good now I think we need to get you to bed or something I'm really out of practice with the whole get the human in bed to sleep thing."Emmett said.

"Emmett it's only 7:30 I'm not tired yet."

"Ok well what time do you need to sleep at because Alice will be over early for shopping!"

"Around 10:30 I guess. Alice, what time are we going to the spa tomorrow morning?"

"How 9 am it will give us all of us to go down and grab breakfast too. Even though we aren't going to eat it, it is a really good human façade. "

"Ok cool I will meet you all down."

"No silly we are all coming here first to get ready I want you to wear something cute for our on deck shopping spree!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Awesome!!!"

Alice and Natalie just talked about shopping while they were both perched on their boyfriends laps. Natalie occasionally gave Emmett a kiss as did Alice. Probably to keep the boys from walking away. Actually that was the exact reason. Natalie became more subjective to visions I wonder what her power is and I swear Aro will covet her.


	7. The Imprint and The Slut

**Chapter 7- imprint**

**Edward's POV.**

"Come on Bella we should go open the door Jacob is coming with his friends." I said.

"Whoa there are wolves too! Sweetness!" said Natalie.

"Yea, Seth and Embry really want to meet you." I said.

"Um ok." Natalie said confused.

"Ok. That's fine besides me and Bella would leave but we don't want to leave you with dogs."

"I thought you were over that insane predigests." She asked.

"Yea but that will probably end here and start it all back up again. They never thought we would create another."

"Oh ok I get it. Why would they care?"

"I don't know Alice just saw us plotting against them again."

"Uh oh."

"I guess I should go warn them that you can read minds."

"Ok I don't want any negativity in here!"

"Yea I should go."

"Yea so see yea."

"Hey dude Edward why were you all in there?" Seth my best friend since we killed Victoria asked.

"Oh that's Emmett's new girlfriends Suite."

"Kick ass there is more vegetarian vampires on this ship I want to meet her!"

"No Seth she is not a vampire… she's human."

"Oh hell to the no."

"Well do you want to meet her? Oh and she can read minds so no naughty thoughts."

"Fine let's go."

"Yea she is a dog person too."

"Really she like's wolves more then vamps poor Emmett he has some competition!"

We walked in and Seth froze I instantaneously knew what he was thinking and it was not a good thing for Emmett. Seth had imprinted.

"Hey I'm Jacob this is Seth and that is Embry. There are more to my pack but Quil down stairs eating and Leah is meditating. So, Seth are you ok?" Jake asked while snapping his fingers in Seth's face.

"Natalie I'm Seth the Sweet and positive one in the pack. I also was the first one to join Jakes pack." I just smacked my self in the face hiding my face in my hands. When Seth was trying to be flirtatious it was bad. Really, really bad.

"Well it seems to me Embry and Leah are the only two who haven't imprinted yet so…"

"What are you talking about Edward Seth hasn't imprinted… Omg he just on Emmett's holy sweet mother of Jesus this is bad."

"What are you talking about…? Omg Emmett Seth Freaking imprinted on me."

"God damn it dog on my girlfriend. What the hell. Well if you weren't my brothers best friend I would kill you now but I guess we should let her choose because you can't say no to her."

"Fine, Natalie who would you rather be with? Me or the big kid Emmett." Seth asked Natalie.

"Well I don't really know you Seth so I choose Emmeybear." Natalie said while gazing into Emmett's eyes. Then Alice's face let up and I saw a vision of Natalie and Emmett's wedding. Luckily Natalie missed that one.

"Ha-ha dog you can date Annabella though." Emmett laughed.

"Oh funny vamp there is no constellation prize when it comes to girls." Seth looked heart broken.

"No but she is more your type trust me." Emmett said with an evil grin.

"Where is she? All I see are my pack members and vampires oh and of course Natalie." Seth asked confused.

"Oh no she left I'll go get her from the other room. But I must warn you she loves me as well." Emmett said with a smile.

"So why don't you date her?" Seth asked.

"'Cause, I don't want to." Emmett said back.

"Well bring her out so I can meet her please!" Seth begged.

"Roll over Seth, roll over boy." Rosalie said mockingly.

"Natalie this is going to be freaking hilarious!!!" Emmett whispered in her ear.

"Emmett be nice!" Natalie said motherly.

"For you any thing!"Emmett said being all loyal.

"Emmett you wouldn't do that when we were together." Rosalie said heartbroken.

"Rosalie our relationship wasn't love it was pleasure! And you dumped me remember?" Emmett said very in her face.

Emmett came out caring a dog that kept licking his face. Wow I felt so bad for Seth I knew what Emmett was going to do. Every one did except the wolves! It was funny though to see all there faces when the little toy sized dog in a big all muscle man's arms.

"Seth I'm sorry about my idiot brother." Then I read his mind it wasn't Natalie he felt the pull to it was Annabella so weird to day he didn't imprint on Natalie he imprinted on the freaking dog.

"Um Jake… we have no problem. Seth imprinted on the dog not Emmett's girlfriend." I burst out laughing and so did everyone in the room all except Natalie and Seth. Natalie had her dog clenched to her chest and Seth was looking longingly at the small Pomeranian in Natalie's arms.

"Dude the freaking dog are you for real?" Jake asked.

"Dude shut up at least I didn't fall in love with a half vampire!" Seth spat back at them.

"Wow dude can you say Seth is 'PMSing'?"The whole pack said laughing still.

"yea I'm going to turn Natalie into a vampire if you disagree say no!" Emmett whispered.

"Dude go ahead change who ever you want." Jake said Okaying the process.

"Ok cool. Want to play truth or dare?" Emmett and Jasper asked together.

"Hell yes." Every one screamed in unison.

"Then go get Leah were going to need her." Emmett said.

"Hey I'm here lets play. Awe who is this cute little thing?" Leah asked clearly talking about Annabella.

"Leah*chuckle* that's*chuckle* your *chuckle* little brothers*chuckle, chuckle, chuckle* girlfriend….*chuckle* He imprinted on the dog…he...he...he." Emmett said laughing the whole time.

"WHAT SETH YOU IMPRINTED ON A FREAKING DOG???" Leah screamed just shy of phasing into her wolf form.

"Sis what's the problem we transform into dogs?"Seth asked very hurt.

"Oh I get it this was a prank, ok guys you got me." Leah said laughing.

"Leah trust me its not a joke now stop making fun of Seth we should start planning the wedding. Would you like a dog house for a wedding gift?" Quil asked.

"Annabella lives on a three acre Estate I don't think she would ever live in a dog house. Her house alone cost 1.7 million dollars." Natalie said very matter a fact.

"Wow Seth you managed to find the one dog who lived on property larger then la push it self." Jake said jokingly.

"Wow I guess it is! Now back to my dog, I don't approve of my baby girl getting married or being imprinted on by Seth!" Natalie started to say. "Especially once I'm a vampire that will be extremely uncomfortable. Well does she like you Seth?"

Once Seth called her she just ran away very skittishly under the couch Emmett was sitting on.

"Well Seth we have found our answer. As soon as my baby saw Emmett she jumped on him and started licking his face. She does that with everybody! Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Esme, even Renesmee."

"Well she likes me!"Leah said very happily.

"Well every one except Seth! Oh I'm so sorry."Natalie said.

**Natalie's POV.**

"Who's starting the game?"Emmett asked.

"Me, Me, Me pick me!!!"Rosalie said while jumping up and down while Jasper retrieved the video camera.

"Ok Rosalie you pick a person first." Emmett said.

"Leah, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Dare." Leah said not even thinking.

"_What to do, oh what to do? Oh I know I will dare her to phase and race Jacob around the sky deck… or one of us Edward would you race her???"_

"Sure Rosalie." Edward said.

"Leah I dare you to phase and run around the sky deck racing against Edward. Doing 5 laps and you start at the time when all the cameras shut off." Rosalie said evilly.

"When do the cameras go off so we can get started with this?" Leah asked. "Man I hate my brother right now. Why would he imprint on a dog? This freaking sucks." Leah practically yelled.

"We can go right now. Let's go before it's too late." Edward said being glad he got to let lose.

Before I knew it they were gone. By the time they both got back I was laying across Emmett's massive chest on the verge of falling asleep.

"Well every one we should all pick this game up tomorrow right now its time for the human to get some sleep."Emmett said sweetly.

"What even Bella didn't sleep this much!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes well Natalie is prettier then Bella and she needs her beauty sleep. Sorry Bella but I guess its ok for me to find you unattractive being you're married to Edward and all." Emmett said.

"Emmy I don't want you to go!" I practically whined in protest.

"Babe I will be back to meet you for breakfast." He said while giving me a kiss and leading every one out the door. "Good night."

"Good night Emmett." I said while yawning.

I took the time alone to call my mom. I told her I would call her right away but she would understand I hope. I reached for my phone that was on the table next to me and hit the screen then the section that had a number two. Then I heard the dial tone.

Ring, ring, ring, ring. "Hello?" My mom said in a sleepy voice when I had realized it was Thursday and on Thursdays she worked out at the gym to maintain her figure.

"Hey mom it's Natalie. I'm sorry if I woke you I was just crazy busy."I said as if that was a valid excuse to forget to call my mom.

"No, no Natalie I was just reading." She said.

"Oh, ok well how was your day mom?" I said trying not to sound like this is all about me.

"Oh it was fine I worked out and read the usual. What about you? What did you do all day?"

"Oh nothing I met my neighbors and went to dinner. I had sushi." I told my mom this even though she hates sushi.

"Well that's nice what your neighbor's names?"

"Well mom there is Emmett, Alice, Edward and Rosalie. But they don't all share a suite they actually all have their own. Well Edward and Alice share one with their Husband/Wife. Edwards's wives name is Bella and Alice's husbands name is Jasper."

"Wow that's nice. Are any of the guys cute?"

"Yes actually Emmett is really hot! He has huge muscles and is super tall! He has curly dark brown hair and is super sweet!" I told her. _"Not only in one way either."_ I added on in thought.

"_Well, well Natalie I totally heard that now tell her you're dating him." _Edward thought towards me.

"_Make me you damned mind reading vampire!" that should teach him!_

"_Wow may I remind you that you're a mind reading human!" he shot back!_

"_Ah mind rape!!!!!"*Add a gorgeous evil glare*_

"_You do realize if I'm mind raping you then your mind raping me!"*Stick out mind tongue*_

"_We could do this all night or you could leave me alone so that I can talk to my mother!" I thought towards him then started talking on the phone again._ "Mom I made a new friend her name is Alice and she is the one who lives near me and we have plans for tomorrow so I have to go to bed. I will call you in the morning bye." I said while yawning.

"Love you too sweetheart. Good night and have fun tomorrow." My mother said sweetly.

"Thanks you two." After that I hung up and logged on to my computer. As soon as that worked I got on to msn and looked to see who was on

_*Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick has logged on*_

_*Graceful_Clutz has logged on*_

_* Vamp_h8r has logged on*_

_*Cheer_girl_2012 has logged on*_

_Vamp_h8r- hey Natalie what's up?_

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- hey Tyler what happened to *Madly_in_luv* lol

Graceful_Clutz- yea I totally hate your new name what happened to yours?

Vamp_h8r- well I broke up with her so there!  Now Natalie and Lexi can you please shut up about it

Cheer_girl_2012- hey Natalie, Lexi and Tyler what's up?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- hey Abby! I met the hottest guy today his name is Emmett and I'm kind of dating him but don't tell my mom she doesn't know!

Cheer_girl_2012- wow is he tall? Muscular? Is he not so mature?

Graceful_Clutz- Natalie why didn't you tell me earlier?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick-Well we just started today and do you think I would text you during a date? To answer your questions Abby yes, yes and yes!!!

Cheer_girl_2012- Omg you were totally meant to be!

Graceful_Clutz- yea because we all know how well Natalie is with immature stupid guys!

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- What the hell Lexi I didn't say he was stupid and I said that he's not very mature not that he's not mature at all.

Cheer_girl_2012- Lexi Natalie is our best friend why can't you be happy for her?

Graceful_Clutz-Because after the selfless jerk is done with her I always have to be the one to help her get her confidence back just so you can help her shatter it!!!

Cheer_girl_2012- wow maybe if you had some confidence in her she wouldn't need your help after each guy!

I wondered if I should use the power of the alpha to shut them up. The beta wasn't even in the chat room and if Lexi knew who she was she would hate me for good.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- Girls stop it now!!! If you don't you will be kicked out of the PPG for good (A/N PPG stands for Pretty and Preppy Girls it's their clique and Natalie's the alpha.) I'm so not even joking this time I have had enough of it!

_Vamp_h8r-Can you say obey or face the rath of the super bitch vamp prep?_

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick-Tyler can you say shut the fuck up or get out of my chat room?

Cheer_girl_2012-Lexi I'm sorry I snapped and Natalie I am so sorry about having you in the middle.

Graceful_Clutz-yea me too! Tyler you do realize Natalie is half way across the country on a boat in the middle of the ocean right?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick-Good night I have to go to bed for a spa day tomorrow then I'm going shopping! Oh and there is a new girl in our clique named Alice be nice or I will kick your ass'

Graceful_Clutz- night Natalie.

Cheer_girl_2012- night Natalie!!!

_*_ _Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick has logged off*_

Well that went well some time after that I fell asleep and woke up to a giant pixie jumping on me early in the morning. I leant over to my end table to grab my phone and called Emmeybear he could get the spastic pixie off me. "Emmeybear I was just sleeping and all of a sudden a giant Pixie started attacking me. Can you please help me I'm scared." That ought to get Alice off me.

"Natalie Sweetheart do you have any Idea as to what time it is?" he said with true concern in his voice.

"No Emmey but can you please get Alice off me please?" I said whining.

"Seriously Natalie it's after 7 in the morning." Emmeybear said with the same concern in his voice.

"Omg I totally over slept at home I only sleep till 12:30 in the afternoon what ever shall we do?" I said sarcastically.

"Natalie you're going shopping and out for breakfast now I can pick out your outfit or Alice can who shall it be?" He said assertively. God he was hot when he took control.

"You I want you!" I said flirtatiously.

"Natalie you cant be serious?!?!" Alice said puzzled.

"_Well I want him but I don't want clothes involved. Oh god f-ing damn it Edward please tell me you did not just hear me say that???"_ but instead I just told Alice "You can dress me if you want I unpacked all my clothes last night help your self to anything in that closet. The other one is Annabella's."

"Yeah!!!" Alice shouted waking up everyone else in first class.

"Emmey Alice and I are going to go play dress up so pick me up later. Love ya." Omfg did I just tell Emmeybear I loved him? Damn it I think I did.

He chuckled and finally said "Love you too Natalie. I will pick you up in an hour."

"Ok Alice what are you dressing me in?" I said while sighing.

"Well I am putting you in my favorite Jimmy Choo heels then dressing you according to the shoes." She said excitedly while holding my one of a kind five inch stiletto heel. They were lime green patent leather, gladiator style and went to a bunch of outfits I wonder what she's putting me in. She came back carrying a pair of true religion dark wash skinny jeans and a bright green polo by Ralph Lauren right before dipping back into my closet. This time she came back with a green and blue Juice couture Sundress and a matching teal purse. "Try them both on and I will see witch I like more. God I love your closet where did you get those shoes?"

"I got them costume made just for me." I said while stripping down to slip into the shirt and jean assumable she laded out. "What do you?" Think I said while striking a pose.

"Cute but I need Rosalie to tell me her opinion." She said while whipping out her phone and was already telling Rosalie to get down here. "She will be right here I'm going to go look for more outfits."

"Have fun with that." I started walking over to the door where Rosalie was then she went strait by Alice.

"Hey Ali what's the problem?"

"What outfits do you like better the skinny jeans or sundress?"

"Well this is a cruise but with what kind of shoes that makes all the difference."

"Lime green patent leather gladiator Stiletto heels."

"Who made the shoes and what is the heel height?"

"Jimmy Choo and its five inches."

"Impossible I own so many Jimmy Choo's and he doesn't have those!"

"I had them custom made for me." I said sweetly.

"How do you like Emmett's immaturity?"

"Loving it!!!"

"Really that was unexpected."

"Well yeah I love the large sweet immature guys!"

"You do realize Emmett doesn't have any fat on him right!"

"Yes I meant muscular. I hate lanky guys!"

"Omg and I know that he was with me but you have his favorite hair color ever. Chestnut brown! If you want I can change you."

"Natalie that dress looks great but this I want this one!" Alice shouted with a pair of white short shorts and a green and pink cami combo.

"Alright and I am staying in this one!" I said laying down the law.

"Well I already knew this one is the one you would pick I just wanted to check the others. Change fast Emmett will be here in 45 minutes and I need to do your hair and make up." Alice said while getting out of her vision.

"Perfect Alice can I do her hair?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes Rosalie why don't you curl it no crimp no I want it straitened!" alice said changing her mind rapidly.

"Ok Alice what ever makes you happy." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Natalie I'm going to do your make up so just relax." Alice ordered.

"Alright am I taking Annabella with?" I asked.

"Yes you are! The spa has a day care center and Annabella has a sitter so I hope you like him!" she said while chuckling.

I think I fell asleep while they perfected me. Emmett picked me up and took me to breakfast. The waitress kept flirting with him and I no doubt could read her thoughts.

"Well how you are this morning? Is it just you two to day or is there more to your party?" the Hostess asked while I stared into Emmett's perfect golden eyes. _"If you ask me there are too many people already. The bronze haired girl is not good enough for this man with a damn good body." _

I texted Emmett under the table.

Natalie- god I freaking hate this hostess.

Emmett- some thing she thought?

Natalie- yes Emmey bear she called me unsuitable for you.  : F vamp smiley

Emmett- Awe do you want to go?

Natalie- no you never let the dumb bawd win.

Emmett- ok work your superior alpha magic.

"No miss my boyfriend and I are alone."

"Well alright then follow me to your table." she said. "_Well that just sucks that this hunk isn't single maybe I could work my magic."_

"Thank you very much and could you please stop drooling all over my man?"

"Huh?" the overly flirty young hostess asked while wiping her mouth. _"Oh no not again last time that happened I got hit by a super model."_

As we sat down I just laughed because of her thoughts.

"Natalie what is it?"

"Emmey she got hit by a super model last time she flirted with a taken man." I said bursting into hysterics.

"Wow Natalie I wonder if she heard you?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Hello my name is Ashley and I will be your server this evening." _"OMFG its Natalie she can't know that I'm working here and poor. Keep it cool Ashley Natalie probably sees a bizzalian people named Ashley how she would recognize you. There is no way in hell she will know you."_

"OMG Ashley do I know you?"

"No" she said nonchalantly. _"How do you not remember we were practically sisters you know Ashley turvill. Good she doesn't know me."_

"Yes I think I do know you. Ashley turvill right?"

"No my last name is Schultz." she said trying not to faint. _"Oh shit it's almost like she can read my mind."_

"Oh ok sorry I thought you looked like some one I knew when I was little." I said to her.

Natalie- Emmett she's lying. Lol I hated her when we were little because she stole my stuff and her slutty mom tried taking my dad away.

Emmett- should I have Jazz eat her?

Natalie- no I don't want to break his perfect golden eye color.

Emmett- ok love lets order.

Natalie- did you just call me love?

Emmett- Sorry I thought it would sound romantic I'm sorry.

Natalie- no Emmey it was romantic its just that's what Edward called Bella.

"We are ready to order." Emmett said while gazing into my eyes. "I will have the fruit and yogurt and a orange juice."

"I would like the… bagel with the cream cheese spread and a raspberry iced tea."

"Alright I will be right back with your drinks." _"Wow Natalie's date is Hot I wonder if he would date me instead. God they eat light… Emmett must be a big lunch type of guy there is no way a guy his size is a vegetarian. Natalie probably whips him into eating that way she always stroke me as the abusive type."_

"Emmett she thinks I'm the abusive girlfriend who makes you eat the vegetarian diet. She is such a bitch."

"Awe Natalie I think Jasper should eat her."

"Hahaha that is so funny Emmey. I don't want any one bitten eaten or killed on this cruise."

"Does bitting you count?"

"Yes Emmett, I want to see my friends before the change."

"Ok we could always say good bye and have you move in to my house. Well after Esme gets all the renovations done. Rosalie and I still shared a room up until like a week before the cruise when we broke up."

"Oh Emmey bear. Maybe Rosalie should be the only one killed on the cruise. Jacob can eat her."

"Funny Natalie."

"Hello you two here is your Orange juice your iced tea and my phone number." Ashley said while carrying our drinks.

"Bitch" I muttered under my Breath.

"Ashley that's not necessary me and Natalie are very happy together and its not like she abuses me or any thing so I wont ever need to speak to you ever again after I pay you for this breakfast."

"Well then maybe your just not as manly is I thought."

"How much you want to bet bitch. I know how to pin you in less then a second. I could out run you I can lift more and so much fucking more then you could ever know. I have wrestled with grizzly bears and walked away with the bear dead. Only using my body to kill it so don't underestimate me bitch."

"Ok what ever your food will be here shortly." _"Wow there is no way he has even seen a bear other then one at the zoo. He probably shit his pants at that exhibit too."_

Natalie- she doesn't believe you. She thinks you shit your pants at the zoo.

"Oh and bitch if you even cross me or my girlfriends paths again you will be thrown over born."

She just ran off Alice was texting me.

Alice- what just happened and why do I see Emmett throwing a waitress off the ship?

Natalie- She thought he was in an abusive relationship and that he shits his pants at the zoo.

Alice- what the hell did he say???

Natalie- that he has killed grizzly bears with only using his body.

Alice- Fuck because he had Jasper Drain her of her blood.

Natalie- Calm down I will get him to not kill her.

"Emmett did you just plan for Ashley to be eaten by Jasper before you throw her off the ship in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry she just pissed me off babe."

"Here you go and I will be right back with the check but take your time."

"By that she means take this now so I don't have to come back because Emmett scares her."

"Good I should scare her."

We ate breakfast and even discussed the future. I told Emmett about an entertainment night next Saturday. We decided to take the family too. Alice came and picked me up and we headed to the spa.

"Alice thank you so much. Do you see me becoming one of you soon?"

"Yes three months after the cruise to be exact then Carlisle bites you."

"That is fine with you right?"

"Yes of course. Does Rosalie hate me because I'm with Emmett?"

"No why would she? She dumped him for being immature. What happened at the restaurant I want full details?"

"Well Emmett and I were getting seated I got all bitchy with the hostess because she was flirting with _**my Emmett."**_

"Ok go on."

"And well I knew the waitress then she lied and said she didn't know me when she said we were practically sisters in her mind. So I started getting all lovely with Emmett because I was sick of her then I sent a text to Emmett to show him what she was thinking. He got all pissed when she said I was abusive and he snapped at her. She said he wasn't manly and that pushed him over the edge and he screamed about how he could out lift her and out run her all to the point to wear he said he could fight a grizzly bear with out weapons and win."

"Do you realize your getting possessive with _**YOUR EMMETT**_?"

"Yea so what's wrong with… oh shit."

"Edward got like that with Bella as did I with Jasper. It's always the one who gets hit on that gets claimed."

"Ok so you got like this too. Have you ever wanted to kill some one?"

"Plenty of times now let's go to the mud bath."

"Ok thank you Alice."

The whole spa day went like this and we got crazy when it came to the shopping part. Alice almost bought the whole store. If Emmett could have seen all the stares we got carrying the he bags would have fainted. I told Alice about the entertainment night and she said her and Jasper would be joining.

"Well Alice the day has been fun but I need to go nap."

"Well Natalie if you want to miss out on the Celebrity dinner with the actors of twilight then fine go sleep but this dinner is for Cullen's only so oh well."

"You booked a dinner party with the actors of twilight???"

"Yep now let's go get ready I have the perfect outfit set up already for you on your manikin."

"Wait you don't eat."

"No but we can pretend now lets go get you changed I'm calling Rosalie."

"Alright." I said while walking to my closet. On my manikin was my black Vera Wang strap less dress that falls knee length with a lacy bottom. The black bow right under my bust. "Nice dress choice. What shoes?"

"Natalie just look for them they are under the manikin." Sure enough was my Macy jimmy choo heals. They were black suede that by the toes creating an X keeping them in with a delicate strap around the ankle.

"Nice pick!" For the purse she chose my Cerise Jimmy choo purse I bought in black that had really cute beading in the front.

"Thank you now get in the outfit."

As I stepped out of my shoes and my outfit for the day I then slipped on the Vera Wang dress and my Jimmy Choo's.

"Perfect now come with me I need your help on the outfit."

"Aright then."

"Alice I think you should wear the Gucci halter dress in the dot pattern and the Gucci drew high heals."

"What purse?"

"the black lizard Gucci one."

"Perfect now I am so glad I got some extensions so my hair is longer today."

Alices hair hit her mid back and is perfect. Her golden eyes just sparkled and she applied some makeup before dragging me back to my suite to perfect me again.

"Rosalie I need you to make her hair in 2 inch diameter ringlets down her back as I do her makeup. Natalie, do you care if we give you makeovers every day?"

"Nope I actually like this!" Alice and Rosalie laughed after I said this. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Natalie it's just the last two people we could give makeovers to hated them. Edward hates how you love every thing his Bella doesn't and I find it funny because he is actually wishing Bella was you!"

"But he married Bella! He loves her!"

"Most things about her yes but he wishes she were a little more vain sometimes."

"Wow I never thought about that and I read minds!"

"Don't think about it at dinner or he'll know I told you!"

"I wont I promise. I can think of something like Emmett and I engaged or something." I said already thinking of being Mrs. Emmett Cullen and sighing at the Fantasy.

"Perfect that will speed things up!"Alice said confidently.

"What?"I asked not knowing what it was.

"Nothing!" Alice snapped.

"Ok fine I guess you like shopping with Bella more then me!" I said while making me cry.

"Emmett's going to propose!" Rosalie blurted out. "Sorry Alice I just can't stand shopping with Bella and me and Natalie I can tell are going to be best friends!"

"Omg this is amazing I cant wait. Where when where????"

"Cant and wont tell you. And if Rosalie wants to live she won't either."

"Fine Alice enjoy shopping with Bella. Rosalie you can be my new shopping partner!"

"Natalie I just want it to be a surprise and Emmett hasn't even made up his mind yet so I can't tell you like I said I can't and I wont."

"Fine I believe you, but only because I can see it in your mind that that's the truth."

"Natalie what should I wear tonight? Oh and I never found out what kind of car do you drive?"

"You should wear an Armani Black Sleeveless dress with a pair of jimmy Choo's. my car at home is a cherry red C70 Volvo."

"Omg you'll fit in with Edward!" Rosalie practically screamed

"Right he drives the silver S60R Volvo." I said.

"Yea Natalie you drive a Volvo? Maybe we can race after your change. In cars I mean." Edward said while coming into my suite.

"Sure Eddie boy Volvo vs. Volvo right?" I asked.

"Yes Volvo vs. Volvo what other cars do you have?" he asked getting a read on my mind.

"Well I was in the market for a new car I was thinking about a Lamborghini or something. Oh maybe a range rover? You know family car super practical." I told them.

"Wow I would go Range Rover and we can buy you a Lamborghini for your Change!" Rosalie said being all sweet nothing like the Rosalie in the book in real life she is all sweet and loving and not cold and heartless. Then Edward laughed.

"Awe, Thanks now I don't have to choose." I said sincerely.

"Sure any time." He said

"Edward what was it like hearing peoples mind as a human?" I asked puzzled.

"Well Natalie I really didn't hear them I just could tell what they were thinking. Like no where near your talent. When we stop in South America we are having the Denali coven meet us up so Eleazar can get a read on you." Edward explained

"Cool. Well is that what your wearing because you should wear the black Armani suit Alice was telling me about." I said after the plans.

"Black, red or green tie?" Edward asked.

"Black because Emmett is wearing the Red and Jasper the Green." Alice told him.

"Ok see you at the Restaurant in fifty minutes."

"Bye Edward." We all said in unison then he left.

"Nice Edward so wants you but your with Emmett!" Alice said.

"Yea and the Volvo only made envy into a full blown lust you know aside from being a speed machine." Rosalie said.

"Ok let's get ready."

In the end for hair accessories I ended up in a freaking tiara. I loved the look but it was a little over board for a Vera Wang dress.


	8. Dinner with the Cast

**Disclamer. i do not own twilight. i only own natalie and her friends. again the story is open for suggestions so comment or send me a message!!!**

**I do not hate rosalie or robert pattinson. i however dont like kristen very much.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Celebrity encounter.**

**Edward's POV.**

I was walking back to my suite when I heard that Natalie drove a C70 cherry red Volvo. I almost fainted. You know if I wasn't a vampire. I then walked in and started talking to them.

"Yea Natalie you drive a Volvo? Maybe we can race after your change. In cars I mean." I said making it sound like I didn't hear the whole thing.

Sure Eddie boy Volvo vs. Volvo right?" Natalie asked. It took every thing I had not to growl but I like her now so what's the problem with her calling me Emmett's nickname for me? Oh what the fuck am I thinking Emmett is dating Natalie and wants to propose god I'm such an idiot.

"Yes Volvo vs. Volvo what other cars do you have?" I asked getting a read on her mind.

"Well I was in the market for a new car I was thinking about a Lamborghini or something. Oh maybe a range rover? You know family car super practical." Natalie told us.

"Wow I would go Range Rover and we can buy you a Lamborghini for your Change!" _"Rosalie said being all sweet nothing like the Rosalie in the book in real life she is all sweet and loving and not cold and heartless." _Then I laughed.

"Awe, Thanks now I don't have to choose." Natalie said sincerely.

"Sure any time." I said

"Edward what was it like hearing peoples mind as a human?" Natalie asked puzzled.

"Well Natalie I really didn't hear them I just could tell what they were thinking. Like no where near your talent. When we stop in South America we are having the Denali coven meet us up so Eleazar can get a read on you." I explained

"Cool. Well is that what your wearing because you should wear the black Armani suit Alice was telling me about." Natalie said after the plans.

"Black, red or green tie?" I asked.

"Black because Emmett is wearing the Red and Jasper the Green." Alice told him.

"Ok see you at the Restaurant in fifty minutes." I told them while walking back to the door.

"Bye Edward." They all said in unison.

As I walked back to my room I took a shower fixed my hair perfectly and then got in my suit. Bella was wearing a mint green cocktail dress and she was the only one wearing color. Esme was wearing black because it was slimming, and the other three who knows why. All I know is they were wearing Vera Wang, Gucci and Armani. Who was wearing what I have no clue. I did however know two of them wearing Jimmy Choo's so I had Bella wear Marc Jacobs. She dares to be different. Besides the only reason we booked this dinner party with these people was because it was what an insanely rich human would do.

Bella and I went to pick up Jasper and Emmett before we got the girls and Carlisle and Esme. When we got Esme she was in a floor length black Prada summer cocktail dress that hugged her perfectly. If she wasn't my mom I would probably hit on her. Rosalie, Alice and Natalie all looked even better then they had fifty minutes ago. Carlisle had on a black Armani suit just like the rest of us and he had a gold tie that matched his eyes perfectly.

Alice's hair shocked Jasper because he didn't think it was her. He loved her new found length however and I was glad my brothers enjoyed how good their dates looked.

"Bella didn't you get my text to nawt wear color now you clash as much as the guys ties." Alice said looking like she just got back from a designer who denied her credit card.

"Sorry Alice I didn't have any black dresses." Bella said nonchalantly.

"I just bought you one today when I was with Natalie how didn't you have one?" Alice snapped.

"Sorry I guess I didn't see it." Bella said bitting her lip.

"God Bella come on lets get you changed." Alice then took off with Bella at vampire speed and got back in two minutes.

"What took so long?" I said jokingly.

"Did Bella and I really take that long?"Alice asked panicked.

"No I was kidding Alice chill out." I said.

"Nawt funny Edward. Guys I need you to put on these ties Carlisle your fine with that one you have on already." Alice said very seriously.

"Gold are you serious? Why cant we be different I mean you are the only one who isn't in an all black dress." I asked.

"Yes Edward and I didn't pick out my dress your Volvo buddy did so chill out!" Alice said.

"Natalie why doesn't she match us?" Bella asked.

"She is still wearing black and she doesn't have time to change unless she wants to trade her Gucci dress for the black Juicy Couture one I hung up in her closet so she fits in?"

"Be back in a flash!" Alice said taking off and she was back before the actors came to meet us at the doors. "Hello my name is Alice! This is Natalie, Esme, Rosalie and Isabella. The guys are Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper."

"Hello I know you probably have all seen twilight so I'm sure you know who I am." A tall guy who looked like an ugly version of me said.

"Sorry no clue and I haven't seen that movie."

"Oh well then I am Robert Pattinson. I played Edward Cullen in the movie." The guy said.

"I'm Kristen Stewart. I played Isabella swan in the movie."

"I'm Kellan Lutz. I played Emmett Cullen."

"I'm Ashley Green I played Alice."

"I'm Nikki reed I played Rosalie Hale."

"I'm Jackson Rathbone I played Jasper Hale."

"I'm Peter Facinelli I played Carlisle Cullen."

"I'm Elizabeth Reaser I played Esme Cullen."

"I'm Taylor Lautner I played Jacob Black."

"Yea I know who you all are because I watched the movies."

"How did you like them?" Jackson asked.

"They were good but I didn't like some things." Natalie said. _"Aka Kristen Stewart she is a horrible actress to play Bella I mean Bella is way prettier. And Edward is hotter then Robert Pattinson so ha-ha." _**(A/N I don't really hate Robert Pattinson but still it was funny.)**

"_Thanks I'm hotter then that girly boy? Can you see how he looks at Taylor lol jaspers going into a panic attack from the lust?" _I thought back. She started laughing so hard I thought she was going to puke.

"What's so funny?" Robert asked.

"Nothing Natalie and I are just are so close we can almost hear each others thoughts." I told Robert bursting into laughter.

"Ok then what was she thinking?" Robert asked.

"That the casting should have been changed in some areas. I will tell you after dinner."

"Great I would really like to know who the crowd didn't like." Robert said. _"Ashley Green prepare for the waterworks."_

"_OMG Edward when he said you're like a drug to me like my own personal brand of heroine he sounded on heroine at the time. It was so funny." Natalie still laughing so hard she couldn't think strait._

"_I bet so it didn't sound romantic?" I thought sarcastically._

"_Nope actually it sounded totally nonromantic to the point where I couldn't stand it."Natalie thought._

"_Wow I wonder why Natalie is hanging on Emmett I think she should be in my arms." Kellan thought._

"_OMG I'm wanted by Lutz. Omg, Omg, Omg this rocks." Natalie was screaming._

"_Natalie chill. Ok look Jasper is staring down Jackson."I thought_

"_Wow Jackson is hot!" Rosalie thought._

"_Omg I want to see the Jonas brothers." Emmett practically screamed._

"_I wonder how they figured us out." Carlisle thought._

"Let's go eat so we can spend time talking and not just staring at each other." Esme said.

"Great idea, mom." I said.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen lets go eat." Natalie said after getting a wave of calm from Jasper.

"Omg your last name is Cullen?" Robert asked in shock.

"Yes Robert why yes it is." Esme answered politely.

"Weird. Isabella what is your last name?" Jackson asked.

"Madden or current?" Bella asked.

"Madden." Peter said.

"Jacobson." Bella said.

"Oh, because if it was Swan it would have been killer." Kellan said.

"Yea it would have been. Kristen so how was playing Bella?" Bella asked.

"Great I am really the perfect person to play her don't you think?" Kristen asked arrogantly.

"We will tell you later no need to give you the answer to every ones questions right?"Alice said.

"Oh I guess. So is it like one actor and one actress?" Kristen asked _"I know who it is that people don't like its Nikki and Peter they sucked."_

"Well lets go sit down and carry on with this great conversation." I said.

We all went and sat at a huge table for 16 Renesmee decided to stay back at the suite so she and the pack could eat down stairs. They hated drawing attention to them selves so they didn't eat with us. Occasionally Leah would though.

"So I'm sure you would all like to know who is the favorite actor and actress at the table." I said so Natalie could finish.

"Yes that would be great."

"Well I first would like to say I enjoyed every one except the two that we will say later but the ones I found the best for are Nikki Reed and Peter Facinelli."

"WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE TOP NOT NIKKI SLUT REED!!!" Kristen screamed.

"Oh, now I remember the movie yea Nikki and peter were my favorites." Bella said. "Alice who were your favorites I know you saw the movie."

"Ashley and Taylor." Alice said practically yelling

Natalie's POV.

(A/N I know this is a weird POV. switch point but I needed a text conference.)

Alice- I hated Kristen she sucked.

Bella- Ah-greed

Natalie- perfect, now who for the man. I was thinking Robert because of the stoner factor. Every time he tried sounding romantic he sounded on crack.

Bella- he wasn't suited to play my man

Alice- Jackson didn't look like jazzyper

Rosalie- I saw the movie I pick Kristen and Robert sorry Alice you lose. Sorry sis but Jackson was a great actor.

Alice- great now I lost god damn it.

"I saw the movie two and I thought that Nikki and Peter were the best. Taylor you look perfect to be Jacob its just I don't like Jacob so you lost." Rosalie said.

"I was dragged into the movie and I thought that peter and Nikki were great but Taylor you were second!"Jasper said.

Natalie- Jasper did you think Robert and Kristen are the worst?

Jasper- yea take them down

We had lobster and crab for dinner. Well most of us did Alice and Bella had salad and Rosalie had sushi. Edward ate his fast and he didn't even puke… yet. Emmett said if it made me happy he would wait until after we were alone.

"So Emmett are you and Natalie twins?" Kellan asked.

"No Kellan we aren't. Natalie is my girlfriend." Emmett said with possessiveness leaking threw his voice.

"Wow dude great catch." Kellan said with a hint of jealousy.

"Thank you?" Emmett said not getting what Kellan just said.

"Carlisle what do you do for a living?" Peter asked.

"I am a Cardiac Specialist at the hospital in Forks Washington I pretty much run the whole hospital though because I have a degree in every thing." Carlisle said being proud of himself.

"Wow!"Peter said loudly.

"Yes. I take so much pride in my work I studied a new area while working full time and raising a family." Carlisle said.

"Yea he spends all his free time with us too. We go hiking every week and we go on vacation all the time." Edward said praising Carlisle for being a great father.

"Wow what do you not have to sleep or something?" peter said shocked.

"Of course I need to sleep peter but I just manage my time better then others I guess. Edward has a degree in medicine and so does Rosalie. However they all have their own favorite thing like Rosalie likes her car Alice loves giving makeovers and Edward loves music. Jasper is studying to become a physiologist, Emmett and Bella are training to become pilots." Carlisle bragged.

"Wow Carlisle you must be broke with all this stuff going on college is not cheap." Peter said.

"Well Peter I inherited billions from my family and with the doctor money I just keep getting more. I also invested a lot into the stock market and I always get way more money because I study economics."Carlisle explained.

"Wow your more loaded then us." Peter said surprised.

"Alright. That's so cool." Carlisle said.

"Kristen I think you should know who we all picked as the worst twilight actors and actresses." I said being rude and yet keeping a smile plastered across my face showing off my perfect smile across my shimmery pink glossed lips and perfect tan.

"Fine go ahead but before you do I want to tell you all that I was voted female actress of the year." Kristen said smugly.

"Oh really it's funny because you were voted least favorite by every one I know!" I said.

"W-what this cant be happening I am perfect." Kristen screamed.

"Robert I'm sorry but you came in the same place as Kristen but for different reasons. You totally ruined the heroine line." Alice said.

"That's fine I know I could have done that better. Thanks for telling me." Robert said.

"Robert can I get a picture with you for my friend Lexi she's a huge fan and she wanted proof that I met the Robert Pattinson." I asked sheepishly.

"Yea sure, Natalie it was nice meeting you maybe you and Emmett would join us for the concert down stairs. I'm pretty sure one of you like the Jonas brothers." Robert said.

"Not me so much but Emmett is a huge fan. He and Kellan seem to get along so let's go. Do we need to go change?" I said like they weren't ever cool.

"No it's a private concert Kristen loves them and she asked them to come play." Robert said in the same tone as me.

"Wow that's great are you two dating?" I asked knowing the answer because she was with Taylor.

"No see the whole I'm dating Kristen was all publicity. Then I proposed and wow that was a step to far. Then after new moon we broke the engagement and then she has secretly been dating Taylor." Robert admitted.

"Omg that's fascinating." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Yea so let's go. Are Bella and Edward together?"Robert said.

"Yep and so are Alice and Jasper." I responded.

"Huh so you and Rosalie are single?" He asked.

"No I am dating Emmett." I said.

"Oh, that's too bad. Do you think Rosalie would go to the concert with Jackson he seems to really like her?" He asked sincerely.

"Rosalie, do you want to go to the concert with Jackson?" I asked my sister knowing her answer already.

"Sure I love his green eyes and brown hair. He's just so hot!" she said while Robert wasn't paying attention to her and was locked on my eyes.

"She would love too accompany us to the Jonas Brothers concert." I told him breaking his stare.

"Did I just hear Jonas brothers? Natalie, can I come? Can I come?" Emmett said while jumping up and down shaking the boat in the process.

"Is he your boyfriend or your three year old child?" Robert asked clearly annoyed that I was Emmett's.

"Well my boyfriend obviously." I said with a duh tone to my voice.

"Funny Emmett, Natalie already told me you were coming so yea any couples joining us?" Robert asked trying to keep us from a full blown make out.

"Sure Jasper and I will come." Alice said perkily.

"Yeah Bella and I will as well." Edward said with every one looking at him.

"_Edward and Joe Jonas sitting in Bella's car are they naked yes they are." _Alice thought.

"Wow Alice I swear your such a freaking immature child almost as bad as Emmett sometimes." Edward said at vampire level so no one would hear. How ever I heard it in his mind.

"_Don't be making fun of my man Edward." _I thought towards him.

"_What are you going to do about it human???" _he thought back.

"_Two words 'New born' ha Edward I can kick your ass then." _I said in my thoughts.

"_Oh I'm so scared of a human!"_ Edward thought.

"_No but my man is a vamp bigger then you so ha." _I thought back.

"Are you two having a mind conversation? I swear they are so close they can read each others thoughts it is insane."

"Wow that's so cool and how long have you known each other?"

"10 years." Edward said quickly.

"_Liar"_ every one in the family thought quickly and fiercely.

"_Screw you all." _Edward thought even though I was the only one to hear it.

"_Sorry I will only ever screw one Cullen for as long as I live vampire or human!"_

"Wow Natalie I never knew you felt that way!" Edward said out loud.

"What the hell Edward way to make the conversation go vocal." I said just to him.

"What did you not know how she felt?" Emmett asked.

"Oh she said she would only screw one Cullen as long as she lived." Edward said smugly.

"Fuck you Edward." I said letting my inner bitch come out.

"Nope, only Bella." Edward said smiling.

"Yea only Bella would." I mumbled loud enough for every one to hear.

"You know what go screw Seth." Edward said.

"No he only fucks bitches." I spat at him.

"Yea, only Annabella." He said.

"Poor baby." I said wincing for my precious puppy.

"Is Annabella Bella's sister?" Robert asked.

"Nope she is like the one person who loves Emmett as much as me. Well not to extremes." I said.

"Um ok lets go and you can meet the guys." Robert said while grabbing my hand and pulling me next to his side.

"Robert I think you should let my girlfriend go." Emmett warned.

"Why it's not like I'm forcing my tongue down her thought." Robert said innocently.

"Dude just stop holding her like you're the one dating her." Emmett said with rage and jealousy.

"Sorry Emmett how would you rather me hold her?" Robert said smugly.

"In my arms." Emmett said calmly and confidently.

"What ever dude I was just leading the way." Robert said defensively. _"God the big one scares me I better not touch Natalie again. But how is it my fault that I feel this irresistible lust drawing me towards her." _Robert thought.

The concert went well but I seriously only wanted to get home and cuddle with my computer and tell them about the night.

"Well Robert, Peter, Kellan, Taylor, Ashley, Kristen, Nikki, Jackson, and Elizabeth it was very nice to meet you all but we really need to get to our sweets now." Emmett said after I slightly yawned.

"Nice meeting you all as well. Maybe we can have dinner again your sibling fights are funny. And the whole best friend since we were little kids fight so amusing." Kellan said.

"Yea dude I just got a Wii set up in my room so maybe while the girls are shopping online we can chill out." Emmett said very excited because he found a new friend.

"Cool, have a nice night every one." Esme said to the cast before hooking arms with Carlisle and walked away with all couples behind them.


	9. E conversation

_**Chapter 9- Freak out.**_

_**Natalie's POV.**_

***Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick has logged on* (Natalie)**

***Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp has logged on*(Alice)**

***Fang_Banger_BellaCullen has logged on*(Bella can you say Obvious?)**

***Beauty_Queen_Vamp has logged on*(Rosalie)**

***Lustful_Vampaterian has logged on* (Jasper)**

***Grizzly_Man_Emmey_Bear has logged on* (Emmett)**

***Doctor_C_For_Shizzle has logged on*(Carlisle)**

*** Lion_Beast has logged on*(Edward)**

***Sweet_mother_Of_Vamps has logged on*(Esme)**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- hey every one what's up in this place?**

**Grizzly_Man_Emmey_Bear- nothing my love, how about you?**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- Same as you Emmeybear. We just spent all night together.**

**Grizzly_Man_Emmey_Bear- yea so Eddie boy what's up my man?**

**Lion_Beast- nada my brother. I would say my man but Natalie made it very clear that you were her man and only her man.**

**Grizzly_Man_Emmey_Bear-Oh really Natalie I belong to you? Since when was I property?**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick-Edwards just jealous because he doesn't have a human love any more! And I have owned you ever since we became an item. Like when the waitress was flirting with you! I owned you then.**

**Lion_Beast-Yea I'm so jealous because you have Emmett.**

**Grizzly_Man_Emmey_Bear-I get it! Now Edward no need to be jealous.**

**Fang_Banger_BellaCullen-Edward Emmett is just jealous because he can't undress some one with his teeth any more. (Makes growl like noise.)**

**Sweet_mother_Of_Vamps-Oh dear Bella can you not be so vial? **

**Doctor_C_For_Shizzle-Esme like you don't totally love it when it's us not the children… oh I'm going to shut up now.**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp-Natalie want to go online shopping tomorrow on ?**

**Beauty_Queen_Vamp-Can I too?**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick-Sure you both can. Bella, do you want to do something with us girls?**

**Lustful_Vampaterian-hey Alice like my screen name?**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp-Um Jasper go change it… I kind of don't… sorry babe…**

***Lustful_Vampaterian has logged off***

***Jazzy_Rocks_Italy has logged on***

**Jazzy_Rocks_Italy-Better Alice?**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp-Much but why Italy?**

**Jazzy_Rocks_Italy-I want to throw stones at Aro… Duh!!! That's why its rocks… get it.**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp-Omg we are going to end up… ruling the vampire world… Kick Ass!!!**

**Grizzly_Man_Emmey_Bear- whose king??? **

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- Idk who decided to over throw the Volturi?**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick-um I did… but if you don't want to it all depends on my power. If I can only read minds then screw that.**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- oh now I get my vision and your power kicks butt. But you have to visit the Volturi as a new born. I will tell you why after Eleazar tells you your power. Promise???**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick-promise what Alice?**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp-to visit the Volturi**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick-sure Alice I promise.**

**Grizzly_Man_Emmey_Bear- Sweetness do I get to go?**

**Lion_Beast-No only Natalie we have to make them think that she has abandoned us and that she plans to attack us on their side. We then will have to get a ton of people to fight beside us.**

**Fang_Banger_BellaCullen-Edward I thought we weren't going to ever provoke them.**

**Doctor_C_For_Shizzle-well Bella the time has come to where the vampire race will no longer need the Volturi. The Cullen's will rule the immortal world.**

**Sweet_mother_Of_Vamps-I love when you get all I want this and I will have it Carlisle.**

**Beauty_Queen_Vamp-Omg did you forget there is one of us who is single.**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- oh I'm sorry.**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick-Me too rose. What about Jackson though pretty hot huh? **

**Beauty_Queen_Vamp- I know right he is totally my soul mate. If only we had souls *sigh***

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick-you do have a soul and I totally think you should date him!!!**

**Beauty_Queen_Vamp- Natalie you are just too sweet. I'm so glad that if I had to see Emmett with another girl that it was you! You're pretty and sweet, totally not arrogant, and you have a love for immature guys so you're perfect for each other!**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- thanks Rosalie.**

**Beauty_Queen_Vamp- no problem you're my new shopping buddy!**

**Doctor_C_For_Shizzle- great that's just what we need is another shopping obsessed teenager in the house.**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick – well Carlisle I'm glad you approve of our shopping habits!**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- yea Carlisle I always thought we annoyed the hell out of you! That's why I didn't just move into the mall.**

***Doctor_C_For_Shizzle has logged off***

**Sweet_mother_Of_Vamps- good night kids. Girls promise me you won't move into a mall!**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- well Esme I promise**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- me to.**

**Beauty_Queen_Vamp – I need cars don't I. I promise too.**

***Sweet_mother_Of_Vamps has logged off***

**Fang_Banger_BellaCullen- sorry I was um…… eating a pop tart.**

**Lion_Beast- yea me too!**

**Grizzly_Man_Emmey_Bear- is that code for having sex while talking to your family on messenger?**

**Lion_Beast - you know it…. I mean nope no it is not. :F**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- :F vamp smiley!!!**

**Grizzly_Man_Emmey_Bear –Yes! I love it!!!**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp –wow who knew you could make a vamp emoticon? :^F haha I gave mine a nose!!!**

**Beauty_Queen_Vamp – wow you guys just wow (:^F we don't have fangs!!!)**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- I know that Rosalie**

***LION_BEAST has logged off***

***Fang_Banger_BellaCullen has logged off***

**Grizzly_Man_Emmey_Bear- Natalie I'm coming over so let me in when I do!**

***Grizzly_Man_Emmey_Bear has logged off***

**Jazzy_Rocks_Italy- wow it's only me Natalie Alice and Rosalie wonder how this will go down?**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp – Jasper go to bed.**

**Jazzy_Rocks_Italy- can't I don't sleep remember?**

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp-then pretend you can!**

**Jazzy_Rocks_Italy- wish I could babe! **

**Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp-*Growls* I'm going to your suite Natalie see you in like a minute!**

**Beauty_Queen_Vamp- me too I guess it would be lame with only two people!**

**Jazzy_Rocks_Italy- can I come too?**

**Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick-Of course Jasper!**

***Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp has logged off***

***Beauty_Queen_Vamp has logged off***

***Jazzy_Rocks_Italy has logged off***

***Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick has logged off***

"Hey come on in every one!" I said when every one came in.

"Hey Truth or Dare Emmett?" Jasper asked influencing him to do dare.

"Dare my brother!"

"I dare you to let Natalie paint your toenails!"

"Wow can you say lame?"

"It's an app for my iPod so just do it!"

"Jasper truth or dare?" Emmett asked after shaking the IPod and it landing on jaspers name.

"Truth!"

"Who do you think will have the best looking Wife or husband?"

"You Jackson is to reliant on his eyes!"

"Natalie truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to turn your self into a toilet paper Zombie and have us take pictures of you!"

"Fine" I go and do it!

"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok I dare you to have Jasper do your hair any way they want and have your hair like that until your next turn!"

"Ok cool" Jasper puts her hair in a weird bun thing that is totally lame. "Jasper truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok I dare you to…slow dance with Emmett for thirty seconds to a cheesy song!"

"Ugggghhhh!!!" They slow dance to like a virgin by Madonna thinking about Edward the whole time. "Rosalie truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to imitate another player then have us guess who you are!"

"Alright, I'm so bored I know I'm going to make Carlisle and Edward fall in love!!! Oh I'm going to eat you because I can… Shit they can tell from the red I need to tell them a lie… oh I know I'm going to stay in Alaska!!!"

"Jasper!"

"Natalie truth or dare?!?"

"Truth!"

"What is your guilty pleasure Disney movie?"

"Um I don't know that's a hard one… I am going to have to say… The Wizards of Waverly place movie. Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the person to your right!"

"Wow this is um wow…" Alice just leaned over to kiss Emmett delicately on the lips while Jasper's eyes burned with rage.

"Natalie lets not play this any more… we don't want to piss off Jasper." Emmett said. He was always so cautious with me. He really was thinking though _"I so don't want Natalie making out with any one so I'm stopping this game immediately."_

"Alright Emmey, I need to go to bed now I guess. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"

"Well of course."Emmett said before kissing me good night and shooing his family out of the French doors.

The next few days were the same only no flirty waitresses or hostesses. We went and chilled with Robert and Kellan again. On the next Wednesday we went rock climbing while every one marveled at us for being able to do so in five inch heels. I was only able to do so because I had trained at my family's wall for years in heels so I eventually learned how to do so in very high heels.

Alice and Rosalie did this flawless and Emmett was staying behind with me. He figured I would make the crowd go awe, as they did. Jasper Bella and Edward were the first three up. Bella wore converse and Jasper and Edward wore climbing shoes. I just sighed while Edward and Bella retracted down in each others arms.

"Emmey, I love this maybe we can retract that way. That will show all the girls pawning at you a piece of my mind. I hate all those damn sluts! If they are going to drool over you they should be worried about me!!!" he released one hand from the rock structure cupped my face and kissed me. Then all the girls' minds went blank.

Alice was the next to come down pointing her left ring finger in her mind with a huge diamond on the perfect gold band. No, this wasn't Alice and it was a vision. That was the ring Emmett would propose to me with!!! I just squealed in joy and both Emmett and the guy freaked out until I said. "Settle down you two I just like kissing _**My **_boyfriend."

"Alright Natalie can we please keep climbing now???" Emmett whined.

"Bella since when does your brother whine?" I asked in a mocking tone with a hint of curiosity.

"Emmett has always been whiney. You of all people should have noticed you are really close!"

"Wow he always was very macho before. But I love my new whiney Emmett!"

"Great babe now let's go."

"See ya Emmeybear." I said before taking off at a new speed on the wall. Emmett wasn't going to expose him self so he went at human speed inducing human force against the wall.

"Big mistake Natalie. I can go faster and I'm stronger." We kept walking up and I won against my soon to be fiancée. "You know that I let you win babe, right?"

"Yea of course Emmett I'm sure a big strong vampire like your self would purposely publicly humiliate your self for your girlfriends self esteem." I said before giving him a light kiss in mid air.

"_Natalie I'm not sure that he's lying I mean you don't get the fact he could have very well out climbed me Bella and Jasper as well."_ Edward thought.

"_You're right I'm just a stuck up brat who thinks she's stronger then her vampire boyfriend_." I thought back sarcastically.

"_Exactly Natalie you finally get your self."_ He thought back with no sense of sarcasm what so ever in his mind voice.

"_God Edward I was just teasing and I knew Emmett was holding back. I also appreciate that and if you didn't hear every mind voice in the crowd went awe." _I shot back.

"So Natalie want to hang out in my suite today I know you haven't seen it yet and I really think you should meet my chinchilla." Emmett asked all cutely.

"Sure Emmett I would love too." I said back.

After we got down I went on over to Emmett's room and we went on over to the chinchilla cage where Emmett let out a very loud cry because some one has stolen his chinchilla… I spent the next few hours comforting him and I even had to call Jasper multiple times. Emmett was pissed and I was the only person who could make him feel a tiny bit better. He couldn't track the sent with out going full out vampire on the cruise and god forbid any one order any thing mocha flavored coffee while he's around. So for the next few days I went with out star bucks and when he came back over to my suite we saw Seth trying to make out with Annabella and she just kept biting him. She ran strait to Emmett and jumped on him and licked his face. Seth was in a flame of jealousy and I laughed at his torment.


	10. The Proposal

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight Emmett or any other character besides Natalie.**

**Chapter 10- a night of many surprises and commitments.**

**Edward's POV.**

Bella and I were going for a midnight walk looking for some romance after their last bet with Jasper and Alice. The first to crack and have sex can't be in a car for six months. If Emmett and Rosalie hadn't broken up they would most likely have joined and no doubt lost. But Emmett is with Natalie and they are in love in a very non physical way. I was bored and to tell you the truth Emmett was pissing me off so I decided to go against my nature and piss him off. I sent a text and knew that was all I had to do.

Edward- hey Emmett how's the not having sex treating you?

Emmett- Great Natalie is ah- mazing I don't even know why sex exists if we can talk to our loves. Now last I checked you and Bella weren't having sex. Oh and this is all about a stupid little bet if you ask me it is very immature.

Edward- Natalie I know that's you. Emmett is way too big of a pervert to not want to have sex this minute.

Emmett- what the Fuck Eddie? I want Natalie but I don't need sex. Now Natalie is in the bath and I am grooming Annabella for her. If you don't believe me come by the room and check it out. Me and Natalie are going down for the entertainment to night want to come with? God knows what you would be doing if you didn't.

Edward- Sure and Natalie if you aren't doing what you said you were I will tell you Emmett's big secret.

"Bella love, Natalie is pranking us by pretending to be Emmett. We need to go to her suite to straiten them out or I get to tell them about the proposal."

"Edward that is so not fair. I was just texting her. They are going to the entertainment area and we were invited if you aren't on your best behavior I will take away music for two freaking months and your piano."

"Bella why?" I said in the whiniest voice ever, I was so sick and tired of Bella and her new found back bone.

"Because I am the boss and if you don't listen I will sell all of your records, CD's and Cassette tapes. Don't make me throw away your IPod as well." Bella said in a sweet and taunting voice.

"Fine but I'm the boss and the man in the relation ship I have more control then you ever will. I found it in me not to suck you dry more then one time so you owe me big time." I said sticking up for myself.

"Oh, Jasper's coming and he plans to attack us with lust. Damn emotion controlling vampire."

"Well we could just go and give up now because obviously Jasper plans on ruining our bet."

"No I will not lose to him. Not again."

**Natalie's POV.**

"Emmett I want your opinion on what to wear." I said while standing in the massive closet. "Should I wear this skinny jean ensemble or the mini dress?"

"I don't know ask Alice she would probably prefer dressing you because her Jasper Bella and Edward are all in a bet. First to have sex gives up cars for six months."

"Fine you big mean boyfriend I just want this night to be special. And I don't even know what you like more in your mind because you're blocking it."

"Yep I don't like people knowing my thoughts. Don't be to pissed Natalie I'm blocking my future from Alice too. So only Jasper can get a read on me and I can't do anything about him."

I decided to call Alice and ask for her opinion. Emmett was wearing a blue Ralph Lauren polo and a pair of khaki shorts. "Alice can you come over and help me with my outfit because I have no Idea what to wear."

"I will be over in a minute Natalie just hold tight and I need to tell you something but Emmett can't hear so we are using your gift as an advantage."

"Alright I'm going to the door now. Do you want an extra card key? I have three one for Emmett, one for me and you can have the last and share with Rosalie."

"Thanks." After that she walked in and went strait towards the closet. "Ralph Skinny jeans and Gucci shirt and Armani shoes, or juicy mini dress and jimmy choo heels? I pick the skinny jeans. They look great on your figure." Alice said. _"Now you know that vision I had on the rock climbing wall?"_ Alice thought and I nodded in response. _"That happens tonight and it was of you! Emmett was trying to cloud his future so I wouldn't have a vision but he doesn't realize I already did! Not to mention he sucks at clouding any thing except his thoughts and all because of all his pranks on Edward!"_ I stood there blank and Emmett was thinking.

"_Oh shit what if she says no. Did Alice tell her? What if she can hear me? Shit, shit, shit." _Emmett thought in a panic.

Alice helped me into my outfit and then did my hair and makeup. I never refused her to have her fun because it relaxed me. Some might think that being worked on by a vampire would be creepy on so many levels but I found it to be soothing.

"Thank you Alice!" As I stood there in my dark wash Ralph Lauren skinny jeans and a Gold Gucci halter top and in Gold strappy Armani gladiator heels she looked and grabbed Emmett pulling him over to his room. I was stunning tonight my one true love was going to propose and I looked magnificent. My brownish bronze hair laid perfectly down my back in ringlets. My tanned skin had a faint sparkle and my face oh god my face. Alice made my eyelashes appear to be larger then any one else's have ever been. My eyelids had gold eye shadow and my lips were faint pink with a very shinny coat of lip gloss. I don't think I have ever looked better. Just then Edward came in and Annabella greeted him.

"Hey Natalie! You look um… just wow! Could you read Emmett's thoughts to day because all I heard was I have a secret and you can't know it." Edward said with an annoyed tone to his voice. "And wow here you are with out Emmett and you aren't in the bath room." Edward said pointing out the obvious.

"No I got out like an hour ago then Alice came over did my hair and make up then took Emmett to go get him ready." I said with a duh tone to my voice.

"I get to tell you his secret now!" he said evilly.

"_What that he's proposing to me tonight?" I thought back knowing that was the secret._

"_Um… who told you?"_

"_Alice, in a vision two days ago. We were on the rock climbing wall and I saw my hand with a diamond ring on my left hand."_

"_Damn Alice way to ruin all my fun."_

"_Oh, really because tonight will be plenty of fun because other things are happening. Then just the proposal."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_I blocked my thoughts and I made Edward get all hormonal and that confused him._

An hour later we were all down on the front deck where they were having karaoke night and Emmett got us both smoothies from the smoothie bar. I was giggling while we made our way down to our table while a certain some one was called on stage for a song.

"Next is a song to Bella Cullen from the heart of none other then her love… mike!" the dj. Introduced as mike planned and Bella was about to kill and Edward was pissed.

"Did you know mike was on this cruise Alice?"

"Yep who would have thought that after fifteen years he still wouldn't get Bella just wasn't interested?" Alice said playfully while condoning a wave of silent laughter.

"See Edward I told you tonight would be fun you get to see your best friend mike again." I said while laughing so hard.

"Fuck you. Fuck you both."

"Sorry you cant we are both taken and even your wife isn't up for grabs."

"Bitches. Why don't you to go screw Seth."

"Funny thing is I had to pry him away from poor Annabella." I said while getting a death glare from Seth. Just then my worst enemy came into sight and Emmett was being restrained by Edward, Carlisle and Jasper. Ashley was walking over here thinking vile things about every male in my vampire family.

"Hey sweet heart can I get you a drink?" the slut asked Carlisle and Edward before even looking at Emmett or me.

"No I'm sorry I don't want a STD and besides I'm married." Edward responded.

"We don't have to tell her Hun." Ashley said shrugging off the STD comment.

"Well when she's standing next to him you have a problem bitch!"

"Why is your sister standing up for you Hun?"

"I'm his wife bitch Alice is his sister! Oh and I believe you have met Emmett my brother!" Bella said intimidating her with every word. Before we knew it mike began singing a revised version of 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne.

"Hey every one this is to the girl of my dreams. Bella this goes to you in hopes you will finally leave Edward."

Hey, hey you, you I don't like your boyfriend

No way no way I think you need a new one

Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me

No way, no way, no it's not a secret.

Hey, hey you, you I want to be your girlfriend

Your so fine I want you mine your so delicious

I think about you all the time your so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend I think you know you're damn precious

And hell yea you're my mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me two and you know I'm right

He's like so what ever like you could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what every ones talking about.

Hey, hey you, you I don't like your boyfriend

No way now way I think you need a new one

Hey, hey you, you I could be your boyfriend

Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me

No way no way no it's not a secret

Hey, hey you, you I want to be your boyfriend

I can see the way I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me again and again

So come over here and tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your boyfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say his name ever again

And again and again and again

Because he's like so what ever like you could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what every talking about

Hey, hey you, you I don't like your boyfriend

No way no way I think you need a new one

Hey, hey I could be your boyfriend

Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me

No way no way no it's not a secret

Hey, hey you, you I want to be your boyfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can cause I can Fuck you better

There's no other so when's it going to sink in

He's so stupid what the hell were you thinking

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can cause I can Fuck you better  
there's no other so when's it going to sink in

He's so stupid what the hell were you thinking

Hey, hey you, you I don't like your boyfriend

No way no way I think you need a new one

Hey, hey you, you I could be your boyfriend

No way no way

Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me

No way no way no it's not a secret

Hey, hey you, you I want to be your boyfriend

No way no way Hey, hey

Hey, hey you, you I don't like your boyfriend

No way no way I think you need a new one

Hey, hey you, you I could be your boyfriend

No way no way hey

Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me

No way no way no it's not a secret

Hey, hey you, you I want to be your boyfriend

No way no way hey, hey!

"Wow who knew that would happen?" Alice asked.

"You!" Bella and Edward said in unison so only vampires could hear.

"Well I had to let mike make his last move to Bella it takes guts to get up on stage and proclaim a mans love for a woman!" Alice said before Emmett ran up to the stage dragging me behind him with Alice in mid vision.

"Natalie, I have loved you since the first moment our eyes met. I never got you out of my mind since that moment. I have never felt this way before in my entire existence." Emmett got down on one knee and grabbed my left hand on stage and said the most magical words ever. "Natalie, I can't live without you. I never want you to leave my side. With that Natalie will you please take my hand in holy matrimony?"

The crowd went into awe Alice was jumping with joy and Rosalie looked happy with a slight jealous look to her perfect face. I couldn't find words to his question I just couldn't speak even though I new this was coming he just reached into his pocket and pulled out a robins egg blue box and never took his eyes off me. When I found that I was able to speak once again I said "Oh my god Emmett of course I will." I threw my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his. When I pulled away he opened the box and there was the most beautiful engagement ring of all time. It was on a gold band with about a hundred mini diamonds surrounding one very large one. This one ring would make all girls so jealous of me and that wasn't what made me the happiest. Just the fact that I was Emmett's and Emmett was mine for ever made my stomach tingle with joy.

Emmett picked me up and carried his fiancée down from the stage back to the table. Alice was rapped up in wedding plans and Rosalie was helping her. Esme was thinking about what kind of house Emmett and I would like for our first vampire home. And Carlisle and Edward were standing awkwardly in between Bella and Ashley who refused to go away. The rest of the night on the sky deck was very uneventful. But when it was over the entire family went into a flurry of questions for me.

"Natalie what colors do you want your brides mates in?" Alice asked.

"What is your favorite style of house?" Esme asked.

"What color scheme do you want the wedding?" Rosalie asked being Alice's partner for the wedding plans.

"Where do you want to move for your first year?" Carlisle asked. Weird I wonder if he gave every one that option.

Edward shook his head no. So I guess I'm the only one huh? I thought to my self as Edward shook his head yes.

"What season do you want to get married in?"

"Every one chill out only one question at a time. Alice I want to go shopping for the stuff so maybe during our stop in Paris we can go shopping for dresses. Rosalie I want a burgundy and green wedding! I need to go tell all my friends they are totally going to freak! Emmett come on I'm doing video chat and instant messaging so I want them to see you!"

*Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick has logged on*(Natalie)

*Vamp_h8r has logged on.*(Tyler)

*Graceful_Clutz has logged on*(Lexi)

*Cheer_girl_2012 has logged on*(Abby)

*Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp has logged on*(Alice)

*Beauty_Queen_Vamp has logged on*(Rosalie)

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- Every one Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp and Beauty_Queen_Vamp are the new members of pretty and preppy girls their names are Alice and Rosalie and I met them both on the cruise.

Graceful_Clutz- hey Alice, hey Rosalie.

Cheer_girl_2012- hey

Vamp_h8r- do you know her boyfriend Emmett?

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- yes I am actually his brother in laws sister.

Beauty_Queen_Vamp- I'm his ex so I guess you didn't hear the good news yet?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- you both know they don't it just happened to day… you guys me and Emmett are engaged!!! *Screams*

Cheergirl2012- OMG Congrats so when's the big day?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- we haven't decided he's here now (Turns on video chat and whiteness' Lexi and Tyler attached at the lips.) Um wow why didn't you tell me you to were dating?

Vamp_h8r- because you hate me and damn you look good.

(Lexi hit Tyler for his outburst and but on her head set so she could hear what I was saying.)

"Hey Lexi this is Emmett my fiancée."

"Well hello there Emmett Natalie said you were big and strong I thought she was lying."

"No Lexi wanted Natalie to end it because she thought you would use her for the bedroom then ditch her when she refused to have sex." Abby said then Emmett's eyes locked on Lexi's

"Well then Lexi do you think I'm just a hormonal 19 year old guy using Natalie for sex now that I have pledged my existence to her?" Emmett asked smugly and slowly adding dramatic effects.

"Rosalie did you sleep with Emmett?" Lexi asked to state a point.

"Lexi I don't know what that would solve but no I did not _sleep _with Emmett." Rosalie said and I and Alice laughed.

"No me and Rosalie didn't sleep together." Emmett said while I turned around to see Carlisle and Esme shaking their heads chuckling at our technicalities.

"Wow how long did you date?" Abby asked politely.

"A very long time but then I realized we weren't meant to be together so I broke up with him." Rosalie said answering Abby's question.

"Wow so Natalie who are your brides mates going to be?" Lexi and Abby asked in unison.

"Rosalie, Alice, Emmett's sister Bella, and you two." I answered.

"Thank you!!!! Did you tell your mom yet?"

"Oh shit I forgot to tell her we were dating let alone that we are engaged." I reached into my pocket and dialed my mom's phone number.

"Hello sweetheart how is the cruise." My mom said surprised that I called.

"Well the cruise is amazing you know the guy Emmett I was telling you about?" I said while Emmett looked at me like I thought he was just a guy.

"Yes why?"She asked.

"Well we have been dating since the day after I talked to you last." I said slowly and nervously.

"Oh well now I know why you were to busy to tell me. Are you being safe?" she asked panicked.

"Mom we haven't had sex yet so as safe as any one can ever get."I said calming her down

"Good we both know how all your past boyfriends have only tried to get in your pants." she said bringing up the past and Emmett's eyes went black with rage before Jasper calmed him down.

"Yes but me and Emmett are soul mates it feels like if we had sex I know he wouldn't leave. How ever we both want to wait until after we are married to have sex." I said sincerely since Emmett didn't have sex I think before he married Rosalie and we cant have sex until then.

"Wow has he popped the question yet because any guy who believes in abstinence is perfect even if you're engaged right this moment." My mom said sarcastically.

"Well mom about that I kind of am… he just proposed tonight and his sister in-law is planning the wedding." I said cautiously.

"Did you tell your friends yet?" she asked not wanting to be the only one to know.

"As I was calling you I logged on to messenger to tell them. You will totally love his adoptive parents I just know it." I said.

"Well what do they do for a living?" my mom asked.

"Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is into house designer. She buys old houses and creates gorgeous homes out of them. She showed me pictures."I said with compassion In every word.

"Well sweet heart I need to go I'm in the middle of a meeting." She said

"Bye mom tell dad for me will ya?"

"Sure but I will tell him your dating but not engaged he would be pissed if he found out so soon."

"Thanks mom, tell him that we have been dating since the second day of the cruise and in a month tell him I'm engaged. That will keep him happy." I said.

"Bye Natalie I love you."

"Love you too bye." I hung up my phone and to my surprise all my friends were still online. Emmett threw one of his arms around my waist and the other to the back of my head and drew me into a kiss. The kiss was amazing. It started out all slow and delicate but then it got heated up as I threw my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his hair. I heard a faint noise in the back ground then Alice was talking to Abby and Lexi. She told them all I was occupied some where else and she would be logging me off. Ignored all the throat clearings I mean if I want to make out with my fiancée in my suite I will and if they want to be here then they can watch.

Emmett pulled me closer to his body molding me to him. His fingers rapped into my perfect hair and I pictured how life would be with me and Emmett as vampires. My hair is closet to Edwards so we would say we were siblings no doubt. We were close enough in age that he could pretend to be my twin. Alice and Emmett would be siblings perhaps or maybe Alice me and Edward would be and then Bella and Emmett? I don't know so I focused on the kiss. I need to breath but I didn't want to end this as if Emmett could sense this he broke away from my mouth and trailed down to my neck.

"Carlisle Natalie was picturing her life with us and had an interesting question? Who would be whose siblings would she join me and Alice or would Alice join Emmett and Bella?"

"Good question we will need to see what she looks like as one of us. It will be tough for her to give up her tan I know she loves it a lot."

"We all gave stuff up Carlisle only the rest of us were on the brink of death. Some of us gave up way more then others."

"Yes indeed we did Rosalie we all know you hate vampirism because you can't bear children. Same with Esme. Alice doesn't remember her human life so she didn't lose anything and Bella chose this life for her self. Some times though I find it worth it all. I hope you can too Natalie. You will have to give up your friends your parents your entire life back in Wisconsin, however I can tell by the way you look at Emmett you love him and that is enough for you to live with."

"Of course Carlisle I knew what I would give up when I first found out, however like you said the gain is much more then the loss I will possess."

"Natalie you need to sleep you had a very busy night. Come on every one lets let my fiancée sleep." Emmett said while ushering every one out of the room. Emmett however stayed behind to help me fall asleep. "Natalie love, do you really want a burgundy and green wedding?"

"Yes and I don't know what I want the brides mates in but it will be a pretty color." I said while nuzzling my face into his chest. Before I knew it his sent me strait to sleep.

**Edward's POV.**

After Emmett forced us out of Natalie's room Bella and I went to our room and took a shower. Technically we weren't having sex because we weren't. I almost gave up right then but my love for my vanquish my Volvo and Bella's Ferrari kept me strong. I needed something to do we only started this three days ago and I wanted to attack Bella right this instant. I was bored so I got dressed in my 'pajamas' and made my way down to Renesmee's room. I was in the hall to her and jakes suite and I heard the most sick and vile thoughts ever. Jacob was thinking of my daughter and sex. She was thinking the same thing and god damn it they weren't only thinking it but *Cringes* they were doing it!!! Shit even my own daughter was getting more action then me.

I was so pissed I walked to my best friend Seth's room and there was Seth and he didn't open the door all the way so I searched his mind and… what the fuck why was Ashley in his bed in… lingerie? "Hey Seth. Bye Seth." I said while walking away. God damn it every one was getting lucky except Alice Jasper Rosalie and Bella well of course me as well.

Natalie and Emmett weren't at the point where sex mattered even though Emmett isn't a virgin he was with one and he didn't want to comment faites-vous pour dire (how do you say) steal her virtue. Natalie has lost a lot of trust in guys and Emmett is fixing that for her. It was only two days until our stop in the Amazon and I could not wait to hunt. Its not that I was thirsty because Carlisle brought blood with. However hunting will help restrain me from attacking Bella in the middle of the night. And with all the people having sex on the ship I really need that.

**Alice's POV.**

Jasper and I were walking back to the suite when a reporter comes and attacks us with questions.

"Hello I'm with people magazine and I understand you had dinner with the cast of twilight when you attacked Kristen Stewart?"

"What no we never attacked Kristen. We told her she wasn't a good actress but we never attacked her." I explained.

"So your saying what Kristen told us was a lie? You never attacked her during dinner?"

"No I just told you no one attacked Kristen. All we said was she was all wrong for the part."

"Then why was she bruised and said that a girl with tan skin and a bronze haired man attacked her?"

"Because she is a lying slut who can't even get guys with out it only being for publicity. Why don't you go talk to Robert about that one?" god this person was pissing me off and usually I was the one telling Jasper he cant eat people and I wanted to eat a reporter. Jasper sensed my mood and sent a wave of patience to me making me not want to kill him but in my mouth the pool of venom was still growing I let out a growl to make him back off but he kept advancing. I saw in my mind he thought I was sexy and he planned on raping me. Jasper got in a defensive crouch in front of me and hissed.

"Get the hell away from my wife you creepy ass reporter. If you really want to know Kristen was only damaged by her giant ego. And Alice and I didn't do any thing so if you want to talk to any one talk to one of our damn lawyers!" He handed him a card with our lawyers name on it and grabbed me and walked away.

"I'm sorry Jasper I don't know what came over me. I just was about to pounce because the man was so irritating. The patience only helped a little because the pool of venom was already flooding my mouth." I said while sobbing tearlessly into his chest.

"I know Alice sweetie I know exactly how you feel. Remember when we were in high school in Taylorville Illinois and their was that teacher Mr. Summers who I couldn't ever be around because he always pushed me too far. I would be so sweet then he would become a major jackass?" Jasper said.

"Yes, I remember." I said obviously I'm a vampire duh.

"Do you remember what happened after that?"Jasper asked.

"We moved because you… oh you killed him out of annoyance." I said.

"Yes and that is what you were about to do. Only you were able to resist." Jasper said while soothing me. Damn why did he always do this now I don't care I just want him in the bed room. Screw the damn bet.

"Thanks for helping me jazzy. I don't care if we have to live six months with out cars… we will still have running and your motorcycle lets go break the rules." I said seductively.

"Alice! As much as I want to run off to our room I can not let Edward win. Not again, besides their about to crack." Jasper said calmly.

"Fine Jasper you win no sex tonight." I said in an unusually whiney voice.

"Good girl." Jasper said. "Now who wants to go online shopping?"

"Um Jasper do I look like Leah?" I asked.

"No Alice you have never looked like Leah." He answered.

"Then why are you talking to me like I'm a dog?" I said.

"Nice one Alice and I guess I deserved that." Jasper said with his cute light laugh he would always use when we kissed in public and someone would scream PDA.

"Jasper I love you." I said while reaching my lips to connect with his. Then I could smell that damn reporter and this time he had Kristen and Robert.

"Wow you too I never thought it was legal for a twelve year old to kiss a nineteen year old!" Kristen said in her unattractive man voice.

"Since when am I twelve Chrisman?" I asked.

"What the hell did you just call me?" she asked.

"Well you sound like a man and your name is Kristen so I called you Chrisman got a problem?" I said back evilly.

"Yes why did you tell the reporter I was never attacked?" Kristen said.

"Because that's the truth you ugly slut." I said getting pissed again. Jasper could sense this.

"Alice be nice remember what happened last time you got pissed off today?" Jasper said trying to calm me down.

"What the hell did you call me you lying pixie." Kristen asked.

"I believe I called you an ugly slut." I said back smugly.

"You're going down Bitch." Kristen said as she came running over and tried to hit me but after she threw three punches and pulled out my hair extensions I fought back and did one better then biting her I broke her arm then her leg in two swift movements.

"I think you're the one who went down. You attacked me first and you hit me three times what I did was legally self defense Kristen maybe you should study law see you in court." I said knowing the outcome of the fight in court so what if my parents could just pack up and move I wasn't going any where until my name is cleared and Kristen is behind bars.

"Your family is loaded you could buy your way out of this." Kristen whined.

"And your famous you could autograph your way out of this. However this hall is video taped so I have proof that I'm innocent so again see you in court." I said before walking away with Jasper by my side.


	11. family reactions gossip and super powers

**i dont own any thing stephanie meyer owns every thing aside from ppg and the stunning alpha female in the story natalie!

* * *

**

Chapter 11-The law suit.

**Edward's POV.**

It was around 3:30 in the morning when I heard a knock on my door it was Alice and Jasper. It was nice to see some one other then just my Bella since I was practically undressing her with my mind. We played monopoly all night and so far neither of us was going to lose. Alice had this look on her face as if she just hurt some one. I read her thoughts and she was thinking about her fight with Kristen a few moments ago. "Alice what the hell happened? Did you kill her?" I asked in a panic.

"No Kristen assaulted me while Jasper and I were in the hall kissing and she called me twelve. I called her an ugly slut. She called me a lying pixie and I called her Chrisman. Not in that order though. Then she attacked me and hit me three times and pulled out my beautiful extensions so I retaliated and broke her arm and leg. Then I threatened a law suit." Alice explained.

"Wow Alice did you have any witness' other then Jasper?" I asked.

"Yea, Robert Pattinson and a reporter who I almost bite earlier." Alice said like it didn't matter.

"Shit was this video taped. We will lose if we don't have any solid evidence that she attacked you first." I asked panicked.

"Yes the hall way camera. We already went to Carlisle and the security guard. I asked for a restraining order from Kristen so she wouldn't viciously attack me and that I was scared for my life. Lol sucker." Alice said. She clearly hates Kristen I have never seen this new vicious Alice before.

"Alice this is serious, wait you almost ate some one? I thought that only happened to Jasper and Emmett. You Rosalie and Bella have never tasted human blood before." I said like I never thought it was possible for the girls in my family to give in to their inner vampire. Ten years ago Bella became one of us and she still didn't attack one person.

"Yea Edward I know but Jasper held me back and I was protecting you and Natalie. The guy was getting on my nerves saying you and Natalie attacked Kristen over dinner." Alice said defensively.

"Oh in that case thank you for almost exposing us in front of a camera!" I said sarcastically.

"Well what would you rather have a dead evil reporter or a law suit against an untrue attack?" Alice asked.

"Um… an unexposed vampire clan. You know your logic may work with Jasper Natalie Emmett and Rosalie but for Bella Carlisle Esme and me, we won't listen." I said knowing Carlisle is against violence.

"Fine be a jerk and just so you know Carlisle did side with me. He understood what was going on. Oh and we win the case. We don't have any problem because all evidence points in our favor. Rosalie and Jackson get together and he will be the next addition to the family after Natalie. Good bye Bella see you later." Alice said mockingly.

"What ever Alice. Why did you tell me this?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Edward I need to go tell Rosalie and Emmett. I can tell Natalie in the morning." Alice said and walked out the door with Jasper. I then felt a strong wave of lust sent in Bella and my direction.

Emmett's POV.

I was watching my fiancée sleep in my arms as I heard Alice come up to the door and she let her self in with her own key. She had this look on her face like she just had an annoying conversation with Eddie boy. I'm sure she did because she had that look on her face. Right behind her was Jasper. He had this look of pleasure and I have no idea why. I just hope Edward and Bella lose because Jasper and Alice would be nothing with out the cars. Well so far they would last longer then Edward but Alice with out a car she then wouldn't be able to shop for six months because she wouldn't be allowed in a car.

"Hey Alice what's up?" I said quietly so Natalie wouldn't wake.

"Kristen Stewart attacked me and I broke two of her bones." Alice said like it was no big deal.

"Why did she attack you?" I asked intrigued by this story.

"I called her an ugly slut." She said in the same tone as her last.

"Why did you call her an ugly slut?" I asked getting absorbed into this.

"Because she said I was twelve and Emmett it's true." Alice said annoyed.

"You're twelve?" I said puzzled.

"No she's an ugly slut." Alice whisper yelled.

"Wow vicious Alice." I said mockingly.

"Well I almost ate two people tonight I'm authorized to be vicious one night of my existence." Alice said.

"Did you tell Carlisle? And is this going to court? How many times did she hit you first?" I asked.

"Yes I told Carlisle. Yes this is going to court and she hit me three times and ripped out my extensions." Alice said clearly annoyed at repeating this to every one.

"Ok did you have a vision about who won?" I asked calmly.

"Yes I win." Alice said excitedly.

"Alright did you tell Edward and Rosalie yet?" I asked so she could finish her story to every one.

"Edward yes Rosalie no." she said.

"Is that why you look so flustered you know the look you only get when Edward ticks you off?" I asked.

"Yes now I have to go. Rosalie needs to know and you need to tell Natalie." Alice said rushed and walked out of the room.

I waited around five more hours since Alice came in at four thirty before I woke Natalie up. Alice came back then and got her ready. This was Alice's favorite part of the day. Natalie doesn't need it though Natalie has a perfect sense of fashion of her own. Natalie seemed to enjoy playing Barbie while Alice worked over her for around two hours. Natalie was wearing a bright yellow Armani sun dress with a pair of yellow jimmy choo peep toe wedges. She looked so hot. The yellow against her perfect golden tan made her practically glow. Alice did her hair in a clip and let ringlets form on the side of her face.

Natalie was mine and I will address this to every man who even looks at her flirtatiously. It has only been one day into our engagement and I already feel like we should bite her here. I know that's not an option though because her parents and friends will be at the wedding. Natalie, Alice and Rosalie are doing all the wedding stuff and they will make this one better then Bella and Edwards. Not only will I have the prettiest bride but they also have more time and people to plan.

We decided not to get married in a church but under the Eiffel tower. Natalie's favorite country is France so I found it nice to get married there. We were planning to have our honey moon in isle Esme. Esme trusts us more in her house then Bella and Edward because for one we are waiting until she is unbreakable to have sex and because Bella and Edward broke the head board in one of the rooms. Esme was also ticked off at the fact that they ruined all her imported rare emu feather pillows. Carlisle promised to make this perfect for us and I really don't care if we get married on top of a mountain in sweat pants and winter jackets. All I care about is being married to my beautiful Natalie.

Alice however does care about the clothing the location and the food served. I swear if she wasn't Natalie's best friend I wouldn't let her plan any thing. Natalie promised her she could help with every thing so I can't object.

We went out to breakfast and Alice stole her to go back to the spa for new extensions. God I hate Kristen now. If she wouldn't have attacked Alice then there wouldn't be a law suit. If there wasn't a law suit I could spend my day with Natalie. God I hate her. Why would she rip out the extensions because that's what it really comes down to? I called up Kellan and we played Wii sports for a few hours then he brought up the incident.

"So Emmett did you hear that your sister attacked Kristen?" Kellan asked.

"Since when did Bella attack Kristen? Bella didn't even see her last night." I said.

"No not Bella. Alice attacked her; she has a broken arm and a broken leg." Kellan said since he thinks I don't know about it.

"Oh Alice, do you even know who threw the first three hits and ripped out hair extensions?" I said like he was missing out on every thing.

"No Kristen just came back screaming about her arm and leg. Dude what really happened?" he asked.

"Kristen came over to Jasper and Alice who were kissing in the hall before they went back into their suite. They hung out in my fiancée's room after I proposed for a few hours. Kristen saw them and said it was illegal for a nineteen year old to make out with a twelve year old. This set Alice off and she called her Chrisman. She retaliated and said something and Alice told her she couldn't get a man except for the press. She called Alice a lying pixie. Alice called her an ugly slut and Kristen attacked. Alice was assaulted four times before she tapped into self defense mode Kristen ended up getting a broken leg and a broken arm. Then Alice threatened a law suit. Kristen said that Alice could buy her way out and Alice said Kristen could autograph her way out." I said so he got filled in.

"Wow dude Kristen lied then to all of us. Thanks for filling me in. Who do you think will win?" Kellan asked but I could tell he was trying to get all info out so he could help Kristen.

"It is really all up to the judge dude. I have no clue who will win." I said lying threw my teeth.

"Oh you don't think Alice will win?" Kellan asked confused.

"Oh I think she will however it's still up to both though." I said this time truthfully.

"Wait earlier did you say fiancée?" Kellan asked just realizing what I said.

"Yea I proposed last night." I said rubbing it in his face.

"Nice dude but don't you think you two a little young for type of commitment?" Kellan asked.

"No not at all. I really love her and I don't want to lose her in the next few years." I said little did he know I was talking about death not a break up.

"Oh to scared of competition. You know that most young marriages end up in divorce." He said trying to talk me out of it.

"Carlisle and Esme were married young and you don't see them fighting or even disagreeing."I said tauntingly.

"Yea but you both have your whole lives ahead of you. You're what 20? 21 maybe?" he asked.

"Yea but I love her and she is my better half." I said making her sound better then me. Well I know she is and no girl has ever made me feel this way before.

"Alright but all I'm saying is don't complain when this ends badly. You were warned." Kellan said before leaving for the autograph signing.

Natalie's POV.

When I woke up in Emmett's arms I knew I would love him forever. Alice but me in a yellow Armani sundress and yellow Jimmy Choo wedge peep toed heels. I looked perfect and my diamond ring was my favorite accessory. Alice decided to put me in a diamond tiffany necklace and a matching braclet to accent the perfect ring on my left hand ring finger. I thought it was too much but at least she didn't put me in a tiara like she did with our dinner party with the cast of twilight. When ever a guy looked at me in the restaurant this morning Emmett would get all possessive and grabbed my left hand to show off the engagement ring.

I like all his attention but it was getting to be a little too much. I remembered the waitress encounter and I realized he wasn't over reacting any more then I did. Many girls still checked him out then I flashed my ring and kissed him when ever some one thought I was his sister not his fiancée. We were both obsessive and I love it. Neither of us could over react more then the other. We both loved each other and that was what kept our reactions alright. One more day and I would figure out my vampire power. Edward and Alice already know do a degree. From the looks of it mine is more powerful then Jane or Alec. After the spa day with Alice, she needed to get her hair redone. Damn Kristen. I could have spent all day with Emmett.

We got back to the rooms and Emmett was with Kellan Lutz. I wonder why Emmett was hanging out with the enemy's co star. However Emmett was never told he couldn't hang out with them. In Kellan's mind he was thinking about me. About how I should be with him and not engaged to Emmett. I walked into Emmett's suite and rapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Emmett kissed back and we were interrupted with Alice's throat clearing.

Kellan had left the room but Emmett and I were fixed on Alice now. She was helping us get ready for the confrontation with the Denali clan. She had an outfit set up for every one who needed to go out and hunt. (Aka my entire family besides me.) I hated not being a vamp so I could spend every single moment with my one true love Emmett. The wedding couldn't come soon enough. Alice and I were going to set up the date and time to get married under the Eiffel tower. Rosalie was taking care of the reception and we were already aware that the day we picked would be overcastted. Isle Esme was being set up while we were in South America.

Esme had the house being designed and it would be gorgeous I just knew it. We were moving to the French country side. They had a house near Paris where Alice stays when she goes shopping. The house would be close enough to Italy for me to make my escape from the Volturi. All I knew was this would start a war and I knew exactly where we should have it. In Antarctica the Volturi would grow weak because of lack of hunting. Emmett was looking forward to that he loved bears. I find that it is kind of ironic that he was almost killed by a bear and that is his favorite hunting option.

Alice was happy that I chose Paris. Well the way Alice felt would be an understatement by just saying happy. She was ecstatic. Rosalie and Jackson had a date tonight. I felt like it was too soon after the incident but Alice said it didn't bother her at all and she had a vision about this. I was bored and I know that PPG would love to hear the latest gossip about Alice and Kristen at war so I made my way over to my Mac and I logged on to messenger.

*Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick has logged on.*(Me)

*Vamp_h8r has logged on.*(Tyler)

*Graceful_Clutz has logged on.*(Lexi)

*Cheer_Girl_2012 has logged on.*(Abby)

*Queen_of_Dance has logged on.*(Brittany-Best friend)

*You_kno_you_want_me has logged on.*(Leah- other best friend)

You_kno_you_want_me- hey Natalie it's been forevea for all we know you could be engaged right this moment to some hot guy on the cruise.

Queen_of_Dance- Omg you are aren't you?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick-yea to this hot and sincere guy named Emmett.

Vamp_h8r- I hate him so much already.

Cheer_girl_2012- he is so nice Tyler why are you always such a dick… why are you in here you aren't even clique royalty.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- yea Tyler?

Graceful_Clutz- don't go dissing my man.

Queen_of_Dance- your man?

Graceful_Clutz- yes my man. Jealous?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- I have celebrity gossip. You all met Rosalie and Alice the night Emmett proposed right?

Vamp_h8r- I'm leaving.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- you weren't welcome any way.

Queen_of_Dance- no me and Leah didn't meet them why are they in the clique at seas?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- jealous? Well I know you to haven't met them but any way… after a dinner party a couple weeks ago. We met the cast of twilight. Kristen and Robert heard some bad news about how they weren't the favorite actors to play the part. Robert took it well but Kristen told the press who started harassing Alice. Alice and her boyfriend Jasper were kissing outside their suite when Kristen Robert and the news guy were viciously attacking her verbally. Robert kept quiet I don't even know why he was there. Well some things were said then Kristen attacked Alice physically!!!

Queen_of_Dance- Omg is she ok.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- yea but after four assaults she started defending her self. After two hits Kristen was on the ground screaming and Alice could have possibly broken two bones in Kristen's body. Alice threatened a lawsuit and now my future father in law Carlisle has been contacting lawyers around the clock ever since. No doubt Alice will win because it's all on tape. Jasper and Alice went around telling every one and now Kristen can't sleep in first class because Alice has a restraining order against her.

Graceful_Clutz- I always hated Alice any way so I don't care what happens.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- out!

Graceful_Clutz- What?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- I told you they were in and if you weren't nice you would be out. So you are no longer in my wedding. Brittany and Leah you're replacing her.

Cheer_Girl_2012- but what did I do wrong?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- did I say you were out Abby?

Cheer_Girl_2012- no but I thought… you said your replacements. I thought I was being replaced too.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- no Abby why would I do that? Now its Alice, Rosalie, Brittany, Leah, Abby and Bella. All my brides' mates. I wanted and even number any way.

Graceful_Clutz- just wait and see the Pretty and Preppy Girls will fall with out me. Besides you can't force me out of the chat room.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- really watch me.

What I did was I clicked allow in group and unchecked the names Lexi and Tyler. This made Lexi disappear from all chat rooms.

*Graceful_Clutz has been kicked out of chat room.*

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- so who else has gossip? And how many points would you give that?

Queen_of_Dance- 5000 five grand is a lot of points.

Cheer_Girl_2012- 10000 you deserve double then 5000.

You_kno_you_want_me- 30000 it was celebrity she deserves that many.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- thank you 30000 it is. Any gossip? I will hand out 1000 for any piece worthy of points!

Queen_of_Dance- sorry I got nada.

Cheer_Girl_2012- me too sorry.

You_kno_you_want_me- ditto.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- oh that's too bad. *Throws a thousand points off the ship.*

Queen_of_Dance- why did you waste them?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- no one wanted them!

Cheer_Girl_2012- what we said we don't have gossip you know Wisconsin is boring.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- yea I guess you're right. *Hands out 1000 to every one.*

You_kno_you_want_me- thank you now when do we get to go shopping again?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- if I send you out to Paris will you go brides mate dress shopping with me?

You_kno_you_want_me- you know it!

Queen_of_Dance- yea of course.

Cheer_Girl_2012- duh

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- perfect!!!

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- hey every one where is Lexi?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- got kicked out?

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- why I really liked her?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- problem she didn't like you! Sorry I know she's a jerk.

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- did Natalie tell you about Kristen? *Brushes Lexi off shoulder like she doesn't care.*

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- yea I told them.

Queen_of_Dance- did you really fight Kristen?

Cheer_Girl_2012- yea did you Alice?

You_kno_you_want_me- hey I'm Leah! Did you put her in her place for attacking you?

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- yea but all I did was self defense.

Queen_of_Dance- what does your boyfriend Jasper look like?

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- you mean husband?

Queen_of_Dance- you're married?

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- yea since the summer after graduation.

Cheer_Girl_2012- how long?

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- one year in one month!

Queen_of_Dance- awe so cute. What color hair? Eyes? Is he tan? Does he play sports?

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- Jasper has blonde hair. He has golden eyes. No he's not tan. He plays baseball occasionally.

Queen_of_Dance- kick ass!

Cheer_Girl_2012- lucky! Alice are you planning Natalie and Emmett's wedding?

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- yea and my sister in law Rosalie.

Cheer_Girl_2012- Emmett's ex girlfriend is planning his wedding?

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- she's in the wedding too.

Queen_of_Dance- where are you having the wedding?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- Paris *squeals* Alice is setting it up under the Eifel tower.

Cheer_Girl_2012- the wedding every girl fantasizes about!

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- Natalie I know you want burgundy and green but what if I changed it to burgundy and rose?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- go ahead but I want all brides' mates in burgundy.

Queen_of_Dance- what does Emmett look like?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- you can meet him in Paris. I'm booking your flights now.

Queen_of_Dance- thanks!

Cheer_Girl_2012- yea

You_kno_you_want_me- thank you so much!

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- Natalie I need to call Armani to do your dress custom made! Then I'm calling Jimmy Choo to design the shoes! Girls I need your shoe sizes.

You_kno_you_want_me- 8.5

Queen_of_Dance- 8

Cheer_Girl_2012- 9

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- I'll be with you so you don't need mine.

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- ah duh.

Cheer_Girl_2012- lol you act like you have known each other for ever. Not only for three weeks.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- well we have spent a ton of time together since I'm engaged to her brother.

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- no you're engaged to Bella's brother.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- duh sorry I messed up. But in a way you're related. Edward is your brother he married Bella. Emmett is Bella's twin so ha!

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- no sorry Natalie but I would be like his brother in laws sister and that is nawt a family term!

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- What Eva Alice! So when can you come out? I need you guys with me for a little bit!

Cheer_Girl_2012- Idk seriously when do you dock in Paris?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- two weeks. We stop in South America to morrow so I am meeting their friends before we go and do all the touristy things.

Queen_of_Dance- awesome! Wish I were you! I mean hot guys, crazy actors, nbff's *sigh*

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- sorry but you know I needed this. What kind of house could you see me in?

Queen_of_Dance- Pink and princess like

You_kno_you_want_me- Grand and castle like

Cheer_Girl_2012- Victorian

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp-Grand and Castle like. I know Esme will have the most fun designing it. More fun then Rosalie's. Now I have gossip!!!

You_kno_you_want_me- how many points?

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- 10000

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- go on.

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- Jackson Rathbone and Rosalie are dating and totally in love!!!!

You_kno_you_want_me- how the hell would you know this?

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- Alice is a very good source of gossip. She hasn't failed me yet. And I can affirm that statement, Rosalie is Emmett's ex girlfriend. She is also one of my best friends. She will be online momentarily.

*Beauty_Queen_Vamp has logged on*

Beauty_Queen_Vamp- hey guys

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- told ya…… so what's the scoop with you and Jackson?

Beauty_Queen_Vamp- I love him!!!!!! He is so sweet and funny and I can't help but get lost in his eyes!

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- Sweet so what's up?

Beauty_Queen_Vamp- Emmett sent me to tell you to be ready in thirty minutes for dinner. I guess Kristen is pressing charges against you and Edward and you need an internee.

Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick- ok lets go. Alice I need you to do my hair and make up.

Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp- alright lets get out of this place.

*Beauty_Queen_Vamp has logged off*

*Shopping_pixie_like_Vamp has logged off*

*Shopping_obsessed_Vamp_chick has logged off*

The day with the internee was like living in hell. Apparently Kristen is blaming me for Alice's attack. God damn it. I was fuming with anger so bad even Jasper couldn't control me. I just stomped off and went strait to my room where Emmett was waiting with a million roses in every color all over my room.

The night went by slow and before I knew it I was back in the arms of Emmett dead asleep. Emmett still hasn't found mocha but he doesn't care ever since we got engaged. I promised him we would buy him a new one when we were in Paris. He loves me more then believe I deserve. And I love him just as much.

"Natalie love, we just pulled into port. We can get off the ship now and go see Kate and Eleazar. Carmen and Tanya stayed home with Garnett because he needed to hunt. Kate wanted to be the first to meet you and Eleazar needs to figure out what you are." Emmett said while I was still half asleep. I just reached my head up giving his lips a light brush of mine letting him laugh while he carried me into the bathroom. "Natalie I know your rules no kissing before you brush your teeth. If I can follow them so can you."

"Fine Emmett, I need to shower and do all my human stuff so why don't you go back to your room and do the same." I said. I was still irritated from the lawyer yesterday and that damned Kristen Stewart.

"See ya in a second love." He said while kissing me lightly on the fore head before dashing out my bright French glass doors. I walked to my closet and grabbed my dark green bathrobe and my matching shoes. I started my shower and while the water was heating up I called Alice to make another appointment for the spa. I needed hard core relaxing time. As soon as I got in the shower Emmett came back. I told him to do what he usually does when I'm using a human moment and he said he was grabbing Annabella so he could do just that. Emmett is so good to me; he always does what I can't. Not that I can't brush Annabella but he is just so much better at it. One time he gave her a full out pedicure while I was sleeping.

We pulled in to the port in South America and I was wearing my yellow Armani strapless mini sundress and yellow Jimmy Choo stiletto heels. My hair was neatly placed into a curled side pony and I had long diamond dangly earrings with a matching diamond necklace. The diamond ring still sparkled with the intensity of a thousand suns. God I love my Emmeybear. I walked out of my suite and into Alice's room. She did my make up accenting my tan perfectly. I gave her the pleasure of at least doing that on a day to day base. She told me she never gets to work with a tan complexion and she loves how my bronze-ish brown hair works with my emerald green eyes. I had on a pair of black over sized Gucci sunglasses perched on my head and I was carrying a black Louis Vuitton clutch.

Alice was wearing a pair of white short shorts and a teal halter top both by Ralph Lauren. Under Neath she was sporting a white juicy bikini while wearing a pair of ultra high Jimmy Choo white wedge heels and Marc Jacobs over sized white sunglasses. Her jet black hair was pulled from her face then fanned out along her shoulders in loose ringlet curls.

Rosalie was wearing a Juicy Couture baby pink mini dress with a pair of ultra high Marc Jacob gladiator heels in striking silver. Her blond hair was up in a clip so she could bask in all things perfect about her. She was wearing a pair of silver framed Gucci sunglasses and had on a jewelry set similar to mine only she had a bracelet.

Bella was wearing a short white mini skirt from Juicy Couture and a mint green Gucci tube top. She was wearing green peep toed flats from Marc Jacobs and had on a pair of white over sized oval framed sunglasses. Her hair was worn down her back in a long loose pony tail. She had it straitened and it laid down her back almost hitting the small of the back.

We all had great outfits on and were ready to go see our boyfriends.

I walked over to Emmett's room and he was looking fabulous. He was wearing a pair of Gucci khaki board shorts and a yellow Ralph Lauren polo. He was mine and he was looking hot. I walked over to him and linked arms while walking down the hall to where Edward and Jasper were. Edward was wearing a pair of dark wash Armani jeans and a mint green Armani dress shirt. His hair was worn messy as always and his golden eyes were sparkling with love when he saw Bella. Jasper was wearing a pair of white Ralph Lauren board shorts and a Teal polo his blond messy hair was straitened by Alice and he looked better then usual although he could never compare with my Emmett.

We walked to where Jackson was and he was wearing a pair of light wash Ralph Lauren jeans and a red and black Chanel t-shirt. Since all of us girls were accompanied by our guys we walked to where Leah and Embry were. Now that they were dating they were going to accompany us on our couple's day in South America. We are meeting up with Eleazar later with Kate. Right now is bonding day because I haven't seen Bella or Leah in like for ever! Leah was wearing a Forest Green Chanel mini dress with a pair of silver Chanel wedge heels. She had her short black hair flipped where it hit her shoulders. Embry was wearing a pair of Chanel board shorts in a blue he was wearing a plain white Ralph Lauren polo and his shaggy black hair was spiked to perfection.

"Omg Leah!!!!" I screamed threw the halls running towards her.

"Natalie it has been like For ever!"

"So I take it neither of you have imprinted yet?"

"Yes of course we have. Once Embry joined jakes pack he imprinted on me. Weird huh I guess it was just that he had to look me in the eyes while in that pack."

"Oh cool that's great."

"Yea so how are you and Emmett?"

"We are… engaged!!!" I said with a girlish eep at the end while jumping up and down. I held out my left hand showing her my prized ring.

"Omg, that's gorgeous Natalie. Emmett how did you do it?" Leah said jumping with me.

"Well we were at a party and I took her on stage and told her how much I loved her and I proposed." Emmett said proudly.

"He was so romantic about it Leah." I said while admiring my big bear of a fiancée.

"Awe that's great. Embry still hasn't popped the question and it has been 15 years." Leah said.

"Awe want me to send the message across to him?" I asked.

"No he probably thinks we are all ready bound by this freaky wolf thing so why bother right?" she said.

"No some guys just need a push." I said sweetly.

"Alright let's do this." Leah said.

"So Emmett I was thinking that Embry and Leah should be in the wedding." I asked discreetly.

"Yea babe totally. Embry when are you and Leah going to tie the knot?" Emmett said.

"Emmett, way to be strait forward!" I said at a vampire tone.

"Sorry babe."Emmett said.

"Wow Emmett you are so whipped and by a human none the least."

"_Shut the hell up Edward or I'll tell Emmett your secret." I thought towards him._

"_What secret?"_

"_You know the one where you're secretly always fantasizing about me? Bella might want to know about that also." I thought deviously._

"_Damn even I'm whipped by a human!"_

"_Now take it back and tell him he is so not whipped!"_

"Emmett I'm sorry you are so not whipped. I am just insecure about things because I am a sexually repressed vampire who had also gone 108 years before having sex the first time and I don't want to resort back to that ever again."

"It's ok Edward. Because you just proved that you're whipped by some one who doesn't even hold any thing against you. It's not like my fiancée holds the key to your sex life. If I'm whipped then your whipped 1000 times worse then me."

"Emmett I love you so much."

"As I love you, always and for ever." He said then I gave him a kiss so passionate Edward had to get Jasper to kill my mood.

"Buzz kill."

"Sorry I can't take the lust flowing between you two. Now if you could get Edward to feel that way you would be amazing."

"She can but I can just as well Jasper."

"Um Emmett I would rather you not picture yourself naked in your mind for Edward."

"Why would I do that? I was going to think about you duh."

"I would rather not see my self naked in my own mind Emmett. That might be a little too weird."

"What about us two having sex in my mind."

"No Emmett I don't want to hear your thoughts while you do that."

"Here Natalie get under my shield because I don't think Emmett will learn how to listen any time soon." Bella said.

"Thank you Bella that is very nice of you."

"Bella what the heck? Why would you help her? When I'm about to be literally mind raped?"

"Because I want you and I can't stand this damn bet between you and Jasper. If you want to bet around do it with something where I'm not included."

"Alright lover's quall Alice Jasper call off the bet. Or both of you can go off and have sex at the same time how's that. "

"Fine I like the second option."

"No Natalie I was enjoying their insanity."

"Emmett I was just doing what I would want some one to do if I was lured into a damn bet like that. If you ever even try that shit with me I will become a freaking tease for a year wearing lingerie around the house just to piss you off do you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"*Cough*Cough*Whipped*Cough*Cough*"

"What Edward? Did you just say whipped because if you wouldn't like me to tell Bella and Emmett then I wouldn't say any thing?"

"Sorry Emmett I didn't just call you whipped."

"Better now don't let me catch you say that again."

Couple's day went well we went out for brunch and then went jet skiing. I had on a bright red Chanel bikini that tied around the neck, Bella had on a green Prada bikini top and boy shorts, Leah had on a black Ralph Lauren halter bikini, Rosalie had on a pink juicy Couture bikini with cherries all over, and Alice had on her white bikini.

When we were finished Embry and Leah went back to their room and went to sleep. Alice Rosalie Bella Edward Jasper Jackson and Emmett came with me to meet Kate and Eleazar.

"Why hello there friends. I see you have brought two very powerful people with you. A sponge and a weather controlling one." Eleazar said kind of freaking me out.

"What the hell is this weirdo talking about Rosalie?" Jackson asked.

"I can explain later as long as you promise not to leave me." Rosalie said.

"Well of course babe I won't leave you." Jackson said while pulling her into an embrace.

"Alright we will have to have a meeting with my family later then." Rosalie said.

"So wait Eleazar I'm not a mind reader like Edward?" I asked confused.

"Interesting. Is that what you can do because according to my read you can absorb other peoples powers and use them as your own." Eleazar said.

"What the fuck are you talking about and what is up with all this stuff about a sponge and a weather controller?" Jackson asked sounding pissed.

"Jackson every thing will make sense later. Eleazar go on." I said.

"Natalie a sponge is a weird way of putting it. Your power is to take or absorb others powers. Edward was the first you talked to with super natural powers and you received his first then. I get this vibe that you can also project powers to others and also combine powers together." Eleazar said.

"Oh my kick ass." I yelled in joy.

"Alright now if she's the sponge then what are Emmett and I?" Jackson asked.

"Emmett is super strong and you will be able to control the weather." Eleazar explained nonchalantly.

"Kick ass what ever has to happen I want to do it now!" Jackson yelled with enthusiasm.

"You would become a vampire??? Oh and marry Rosalie? If that got you to be able to control the weather?" Alice asked.

"Yes I want to marry Rosalie any way." Jackson said shyly.

"Alice, a double wedding that's genius!" I yelled.

"I know right! Emmett, would you share your special day if it would mean speeding up the process to complete our family?" Alice asked my lovable fiancée.

"Yes actually I would mind. But if it makes Natalie happy then were all good." Emmett said.

"Jackson and Natalie precisely one month after the cruise you are both getting married. You then will both be going to isle Esme for your honey moons and then you are going to Italy together to talk to the elders. Leah Seth and Embry will be accompanying you." Alice said.

"So Rosalie how about we have like a three hour difference between weddings? Or would you two rather just get married at the same time? It doesn't matter but we need to figure this out." I asked.

"Well it will be under the Eiffel tower right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yea that was me and Emmett's plan." I said.

"Natalie I would really hate to impose on your special day though. I hope you realize this will be your first time getting married and you will only have the chance to get married with your perfect tan with your parents by your side once." Rosalie said sincerely.

"Rosalie I just want to see you and Jackson married before I go on my not so sexual honeymoon." I said adding an extra push on the non sexual factor causing Emmett to frown.

*Rosalie Laughs*"Natalie that's very sweet but me and Jackson can wait. We are as in love as you and Em but I personally can wait. I want my husband to not be breakable when we do honeymoon for real." Rosalie said pushing their wedding off.

"Rose are you sure? Jackson are you alright with this?" I asked them both.

"I want whatever Rosalie wants. If she would like to wait we can wait." Jackson said. No matter how long I spend with him I can't get over the fact that he is Jackson Rathbone.

"Alice are we having a single or double wedding?" I asked confused by what was happening.

"Single. Even though it would be an easier departure for Jackson's fans we can stage a fake death of some sort." Alice said to me then Jackson.

"Fake death? How Alice could that work?" Jackson asked in a puzzled state of mind.

"Of course it will work. I'm a physic remember?" Alice said while laughing in her high soprano tone.

"Ha-ha very funny Al. So do you all have like super sweet cars like you do in the books?" Jackson asked.

"Yes actually we do. Natalie is a Volvo fan like Eddie and they plan on racing after she is changed." Alice said while Jasper was holding her in his arms.

I really needed to talk to Rosalie without Edward over hearing so I sent her a text.

Rosalie can you pimp out my Volvo so it will go faster then Eddie's? – Natalie

Natalie of course. I figured out the sibling thing too. Emmett and Jackson. You and Edward. Alice and Bella. Me and Jasper. – Rosalie.

"Thanks Rosalie." I said sweetly.

"You're very welcome. We are going to be great sisters." She said while jumping up and down.

"Well this is just great. Natalie, Alice and now Rosalie are all best friends. Where does that leave me?" Bella asked in a left out and depressed tone of voice. All Bella is and that's two words buzz kill.

"You have Edward I'm quite surprised you even left the bedroom to day at all." Rosalie taunted. Then Emmett got all protective and grabbed me pulling me closer into his stone teddy bear physique.

"Very funny Rosalie like you were never the one to be addicted to the bedroom. That all changed when you and Emmett split up now didn't it. Well let's just see who loves the bedroom most with you and Jackson and Emmett and Natalie all love struck as well." Edward said sticking up for Bella while she immaturely was scratching her way threw his arms to get to her.

"Edward get that stick out of your ass we were just kidding with you. But let's make a bet. Who ever ruins the most beds after we are all couples vampire wise? We the ones with the most has to buy the other four people a new car and do all their homework for the next decade." I said sarcastically.

"You're on." Edward yelled.

"Can Jasper and I join?" Alice asked sweetly.

"You will have the upper hand advantage. Being that your not a new couple." Edward said like that would alter her decision at all.

"But we still want to join." She said with Jasper backing her up by nodding.

"What the heck Esme and I will join too." Carlisle said.

"All three of you will have an upper hand advantage. Edward and Bella won't have a newborn so no newborn strength. Carlisle you and Esme have been together longer then we have been around aside from Edward and Jasper not to mention not having any newborns. And Alice and Jasper won't have a newborn and they have been together for a while." I said with Jackson, Rosalie and my Emmeybear backing me up as I stated my claim.

"Natalie, Rosalie we see your point. How about this first twenty beds don't count when you break them deal?" Carlisle proposed.

"Deal" me and Rosalie said in unison.

"Thanks a lot dad you just ruined the fun. You heard what Eleazar said Natalie can absorb powers she will no doubt get Jasper's and will be able to control our emotions." Edward said in a whiney tone.

"Again Edward get the stick out of your ass. You can read our minds so we can't lie when we break a bed. Plus Bella can shield you from all improper thoughts." I said being super bitchy.

"Natalie I think we all know Edward needs the stick out of his ass but let him get it on his own." Emmett said making me crack up with laughter.

"Deal now do you all have to go hunt or some thing? Because me and Jackson can hang out with the nice cast members while your gone."

"Natalie you know I don't want to leave you but your right and I will be back soon. Tell Kellan Nikki reed, Taylor Lautner and Ashley I said hi." Emmett said sweetly before sweeping me literally off my feet and into a very heated and passionate kiss. I had to deal with several throat clearings while we were embraced. All from the bitch herself. She's just jealous because Bella can't have my Emmeybear and even Eddie wants me. Bella is seriously becoming my least favorite vampire and fast.

After our embrace lightened up so did Rosalie and Jackson's. We said our good byes to the rest of the family as we walked back to the ship to get the cast members who don't hate us.

Aka the ones who have a problem- Kristen Stewart and well that's it.

* * *

A/N hey your all great i have had a long break inbetween posts but you are my numberone priorety. i am currently writting the first few chapters of two other stories so i will try to write more often. send me a message or a review for any ideas. Should jackson go to italy and should natalie absorb all the Volturi's powers? all i know is that if she does there will be a sequal. message message message!!!


	12. Missing dogs Jewelry and clothing

Chapter 12- deadly encounters.

Jackson's POV.

So Rosalie and I aren't getting married before they change me. For the honeymoon factor I couldn't be happier but I was really looking forward to making her mine. Natalie and I were walking back towards me and the casts suites when Kristen came running over to us screaming at Natalie and I. She hates us both and I don't have to read her mind to know that.

"Hello Kristen, beautiful day out huh?" Natalie said in an innocent voice so I knew Kristen was thinking something very rude.

"You bitch I was the star of the movie there for I was the best. Best at auditions. Best during filming. Best when it came to being an actress. Ha Jackson come running back to us so soon? Did you finally realize you were above those scummy Cullen's? I always knew that blonde slut was beneath you." Oh my fucking god I hate this god damn bitch. I felt a wave of calm and that was weird.

"Kristen, why the hell do you think that? Rosalie and I are in love with each other. You know that's more then you can ever say that any man has ever felt for you because you're a coldhearted unloved selfish bitch." I screamed feeling another wave of calm wash over me. This one more prominent then the last. I wonder if Natalie absorbed a new power. She just nodded her head.

"Kristen do I look like a mirror?" Natalie asked in a dumbstruck voice.

"No" she said stupidly not knowing what was going on.

"A psychologist?" Natalie asked.

"No bitch" Kristen said in another cocky voice.

"Then why are you looking at me and trying to persuade me with some thing you don't even truly believe yourself? Now if you excuse me I have some good actors to see. Now why don't you go do what good Kristen's do? Run along now and don't spread any STD's on your way." Natalie asked in her full out alpha voice.

"What ever you bitch. Tell Tinkerbelle she will have a rude awakening in court." Kristen sneered.

"Sure bitch see your skanky ass in court, try not to get knocked up on the way." Natalie said in a menacing tone.

"Bye traitor." Kristen sneered before turning in her black converse high-tops and storming off in a huff.

Natalie's POV.

Well Rosalie and Jackson aren't sharing a wedding day with me and Emmeybear. I cant express my relief any more then just stating that simple fact. I think Rosalie could tell I didn't want my wedding day shared because she talked the family out of the double wedding idea. Jackson and I were walking back to his suite when I heard the vile thoughts of Kristen Stewart.

"_Hmmm so my lawyers don't want to help me. I will just scare the shit out of the Cullen's to get them to drop this."_ Kristen slut face thought.

I looked up and gave her a look that said I know your bluffing. Her thoughts shifted to Jackson and I knew she was high and drunk so I decided to play with her mind.

"Hello Kristen, beautiful day out huh?" I said in an innocent voice. _'wow the bitch cant even stay true to only the big and buff Cullen but now she is fucking Jackson here… skank'_ Kristen thought. Kristen looked like a slut. She had on a pair of super short shorts and a beaded t-shirt that you could practically see threw. Not to mention that her boobs were popping out of her shirt like I or any one else want to see that.

"You bitch I was the star of the movie there for I was the best. Best at auditions. Best during filming. Best when it came to being an actress. Ha Jackson come running back to us so soon? Did you finally realize you were above those scummy Cullen's? I always knew that blonde slut was beneath you." 'Oh my fucking god I hate this god damn bitch.' Jackson thought so I sent a wave of calm and that was weird. Guess I'm like Jasper now too.

"Kristen, why the hell do you think that? Rosalie and I are in love with each other. You know that's more then you can ever say that any man has ever felt for you because you're a coldhearted unloved selfish bitch." Jackson said coldly. Yeah go Jackson kick some skanky ass.

"Kristen do I look like a mirror?" I asked in a dumbstruck voice.

"No" she said stupidly not knowing what was going on. _'Why the fuck would she look like a mirror?' she thought as an extra bonus not even feeling the full alpha affect._

"A psychologist?" I asked.

"No bitch" Kristen said in another cocky voice. _'I wonder what drugs she's on.'_

"Then why are you looking at me and trying to persuade me with some thing you don't even truly believe yourself? Now if you excuse me I have some good actors to see. Now why don't you go do what good Kristen's do? Run along now and don't spread any STD's on your way." I asked in my full out alpha voice.

"What ever you bitch. Tell Tinkerbelle she will have a rude awakening in court." Kristen sneered.

"Sure bitch see your skanky ass in court, try not to get knocked up on the way." I said in a menacing tone.

"Bye traitor." Kristen sneered before turning in her black converse high-tops and storming off in a huff.

"Wow I just saw Natalie go full on bitch on a famous actress."

"Yeah any thing for almost family. We are like the closed to what ever. Want to know future family relation ships? It is really different then it is currently."

"Sure who am I going to be related too? What are the sibling pairs now too so I can compare."

"Well Rosalie and Jasper will remain twins but that's the only constant. Alice and Edward are currently twins and Emmett and Bella are too. However it will be me and Edward after wards with Alice and Bella and Emmett and you. Cool huh? The only reason why it will be me and Edward is our hair. It is kind of funny because I have the same color eyes as he did and we both read minds and love Volvo's."

"Cool so we will like be in laws?"

"Yea you will be my brother in law! Cool!"

"Come on sis lets go talk to Robert, Taylor, Peter, Nikki, Ashley, Kellan, and Elizabeth"

"Alright bro lets go." I said before I stopped walking and broke into an Alice stare getting an all exclusive sneak peek into the future.

**~Vision!!!~**

**Emmett and I were on a plane going back to Paris. "Natalie are you sure you don't want me to come with? Babe I just got you to be my mate." My Emmeybear whined in protest to me going to Italy with out him. I was only taking Jackson with because we are pretending to be mates. In Italy divorce doesn't work so Emmett and Rosalie have to stay in the dark about their separation. It is all fine because Jackson and I love each other and my shield (Stolen from Bella ha-ha-ha) will protect me and him from Marcus and Aro.**

"**Emmeybear I have to and you know that if you go with Marcus or Aro will find out about our fling." I said giggling softly at my term. We are so much more then a simple fling.**

"**So that is all we are babe? A fling?" Emmett asked truly concerned.**

"**No but they will look at it that way Emmey trust me I love you more then live my self. Try not to kill Seth for me will ya? I know you still hate him for killing Annabella." I said while perching my self around his waist with my legs holding me up while giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving the gate and heading over to my new gate to Italy.**

**~End Vision!!!~**

"Oh my god… my poor vampire loving puppy! I need to go get her. Before Seth… oh Jackson that god damned werewolf."

"Natalie what happened?"

"I had a moment like Alice. I just saw the future."

"Oh ok… Shit this is huge lets go find the others!"

"No the only ones we can tell are out hunting. And unless you want to be eaten by a vampire to day I think we should just go save my dog from Seth and keep her safe and away until Emmett can bite her." I said convincingly and just as I did my phone went off sending the entire hall way into frenzy of my ringer.

'back it up back it up if your talking shit to me smack it up smack it up if you act a bitch to me stack it up stack it up if your fucking rich as me my daddy owns a dealership the rest is fucking history'

I opened up my phone and saw that it was Alice.

"Oh my god Alice I just had a vision."

"Oh wow what was it?"

"I was boarding a plane to Italy and I was telling Emmett not to kill Seth for killing Annabella."

"Was it Jackson or Emmett coming with you?"

"Jackson. Why Alice is there a difference?"

"I don't know! You see Jane has always loved Jackson Rathbone its strange obsession. I know I said it would be safe but that wasn't after the Volturi saw twilight when her obsession began."

"Alright so am I flying solo or what?"

"I say you take Emmett with you and have your vampire dog come with you two as well. It will work trust me. As soon as Emmett finishes up his hippopotamus."

"Emmett is eating a hippo? Weird I thought he would find a bear or a wolf at least."

"Natalie bears in south America are endangered. He can't eat one with out hurting the population dramatically. It would be like him eating a panda."

"He can go right ahead and eat the damn panda as long as Emmett is happy I don't care if we even run out!"

"That's horrible!"

"Alice is he almost finished?"

"Hey babe I'm not Alice? I heard your taking me to Italy! Fun! I want to rip of Felix's head can I?"

"If that makes you happy babe. If you can get to him you can do what ever you want."

"There going to be jealous that the Cullen's gained the most power full vampire in all of history!"

"Yes they will babe. Tell Esme to start designing a castle because we will rule the world in it!"

"I will. Go back to your suite and I will meet you there to change Annabella. If we prevent Seth from killing her now we won't have to worry in Italy."

"Alright babe I will meet you there then we can go hang out with the cast. We haven't seen them in so long baby."

"In know Natalie. After I change your dog then I we can go and hang with who ever you want."

"Alright Emmeybear hurry back to me."

"Natalie he is running at full speed. Go back to your suite and he will be there before you."

"Bye Alice thanks for the heads up."

"Bye Natalie tell Jackson I said hi and Rosalie says she loves him."

I hung up the phone and turned to Jackson before running to my suite to save my baby Annabella. When I got to the door Emmett was waiting impatiently for me while I slid my card key threw the scanner opening my doors. As I open the door I see nothing but kayos my room is trashed to the maximum capacity, my clothes are shredded my heals snapped in half, and my baby Annabella is missing. "God fucking damn it!" I screamed. "Get management on the phone and tell them we have a stolen Pomeranian and vandalism in suite 1245 I want to be refunded for all damages or I will fucking sue their asses."

"Babe settle down no need to sue an entire cruise line."

"I'm fucking calling Seth!" I said before I reached into my pocket and grabbed my iPhone dialing Seth's number I hope for his life that it wasn't him that abducted her. But for her sake I sort of hope it was so I can have hope of getting her back. "Hey Seth were you in my suite today... no… Oh shit fucking Kristen will fucking die… no Seth my fiancé will not bite that fucking skank… Alright Can you come help us… alright see you in a few… bye Seth." (A/N I know I only wrote one side but I don't want to write it so fill in the blanks.)

"Emmey that god damned bitch stole my puppy and trashed my room!"

"Yea I can smell Kristen."

"Ok well lets go get Jackson and go get that bitch."

"Alright babe." Emmey said before we ran (At human speed duh) around looking for Kristen Emmett following her scent. "Oh Kristen it's nice to see you again. Natalie had an intruder in her room and about 100,000 dollars worth of shoes and clothing was left ruined. Along with a stolen dog and priceless diamond jewelry I have no idea where it went." He said coyly.

"Wow I'm sorry about that." She said but in her mind she was screaming _'Dumbass I was the one to trash it. I was the one to steal the dog and all the diamond jewelry.'_

"Kristen stop playing Melinda and for Christ's sake just speak!" I said all pissed off. "We know it was you so unless you want us to put out a full police investigation I say you pay for all damages, give me my dog and all my jewelry. "

"I'm sorry but I really didn't take it." She said. 'Fuck they are on to me… last time I ever fucking get revenge while stoned and drunk.'

"Really are you sure you would remember because last time I saw you, you just so happened to be drunk out of your mind and smelled heavily like marijuana and cocaine." I said making my argument more persuasive on my side since I can read minds.

"Prove I was high and I will pay for every fucking thing."

"Perfect. Security we are ready for that drug test on Ms. Stewart now." I announced while the guards pulled her off to test her for alcohol and all other drugs.

"Ms. Calyork I would like to tell you that Ms. Stewart is heavily intoxicated and is under the influence of marijuana and cocaine is there any other problems before I call any higher authorities?"

"Yes sir there is. Some one broke into my suite and ruined over 100,000 dollars worth of clothing stole 200,000 dollars worth of diamond necklaces and my dog. If only you could figure that out and I would love to drop all charges against the ship regarding the failure to create a safe environment on this ship."

"Of course Miss do you have any one to stay with while we finger print your room?"

"Yes I can stay with my fiancé Emmett Cullen. If I could just go and get a few things for the next few days? You know my credit cards and such."

"Yes however I do need to accompany you so you don't contaminate the crime scene. Do you have any leads on who could have done this?"

"Yes I do actually. The same person you just arrested for being under the influence of illegal drugs not five minutes ago." I said very confidently.

"Why is this? I understand you are in a law suit with Kristen right now and her under this charge doesn't help but why do you think she hates you." He asked with out hesitation.

"Well I am not the one in the law suit. My best friend Alice Cullen-Hale is. She was attacked by Kristen after defending me. Kristen has always hated me ever since Robert Kellan and Taylor met me when we had dinner that night. I think it is all jealousy and I don't get it. She stared in many movies but I guess it doesn't matter how famous you are you always are insecure when you have a disadvantage. Hers being her looks and her man voice." I said sweetly.

"Oh well we will get right on it. Were all your things ruined beyond repair?"

"The shoes for the most part can be fixed. However all the sundress' and outfits ruined wont be. The jewelry and my dog are my biggest concern however. A necklace Emmett gave me and stuff from my grandparents are included with it all. When I brought it I didn't think it would be stolen at all. Please help me officer."

"Oh please you are just as rich as your billionaire fiancé just buy a new god damned dog. For the jewelry how will they know it's yours?"

"Kristen I know I said to speak earlier but now is the time to shut the fuck up. Sir to answer her statement I can describe every piece and most had an engraftment of my family name in it."

"So any piece with the last name Calyork will clearly be yours what else?"

"I only shop at Tiffany's and it all has NNAC engrafted into the tab by the hook."

"Alright we will go and search now. Kristen you are a prime subject and your already under arrest for assault drug use and more then likely robbery. You mind as well fess up."

"Fine I did it but I will never tell you where any thing is. Not even the dog."

"Well then Kristen you are staying in South America because you are officially kicked off this Twilightized cruise." He said.

"Fine I will tell you and right out a check. The jewelry is hidden in my suite and the dog is in the poor people area. If you can find her you can have her. Just please don't leave me here."

"Emmett lets go find Annabella I'm calling Seth to have him look down there now."

"Hey Seth Annabella is down by your room in that area. If you can try to find her that would be great." I said in a panic. "Natalie chill out I have been trying to get a hold of you because Kristen Stewart dropped her off and paid me 1,000,000 dollars to watch her for a few hours." He said while chuckling. "Oh well I hope she paid you already because she is being arrested for drug use, assault and now robbery so she is broke!" I said laughing. "Well then I'm glad she did. So I take it they are leaving her in South America?" Seth asked still laughing. "Yes so if you will get your happy ass down here you can say that your like one of my best friends!" I said. "Oh does this mean I get you or Emmett's room?" Seth asked hopefully. "Maybe after Paris. Seth I got to go and just get over here." I said while hitting the end button.

Seth came over and we talked for a few hours while I went and retreated my Mac book air and my credit cards and phone charger. Rosalie and I wear the same size dresses and shoes so I will just borrow from her until I go shopping in South America on a super shopping spree at the nearest mall. "Emmey can you get Alice to take me shopping? The super jealous bitch ruined all my clothes and I don't want to wear Rosalie's for ever."

"Of course babe." He said before opening his phone and calling Alice. "Hey Alice its Emmett Natalie's room was destroyed by skanky Kristen Stewart and needs to go shopping and soon… when would I ever doubt that you would say yes to shopping… three hours… I will have her ready and waiting… thanks Alice… bye." He said before hanging up the phone. "Babe lets go and get you set up in my suite. Alice and Rosalie are taking you shopping in three hours."

"Ok Emmett what ever would I do with out you?"

"You my dear would have probably have been a screaming fan who wouldn't have realized she had vampire powers and you would more than likely be dating Kellan Lutz. I know all this because Kellan fell in love with you at first sight. Figures right? My best human friend in love with my fiancé."

"Emmey you know I love you and only you. Not even Fuckward could tear us apart."

"Fuckward is that supposed to be like Edward?"

"Yes Emmey it is. What nickname do you have for Eddie?"

"Well there is Eddie, Eddie boy, Eddirino, and the list goes on and on."

"Well now you can add Fuckward to the list of names to piss him off."

"See this is one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Really care to name a few?"

"Your undeniably heart wrenchingly beautiful, you care about all your loved ones, you don't mind me spoiling you, you love me for me, you have a bitchy side, you are power hungry, you hate when the guys call me whipped, you can make Edward squirm, Alice and Rosalie love you, you get jealous when other girls cross me even if you know I'm only yours, you love my sense of humor, the way you act with my family, you don't get scared kissing a vampire three times your size, and many other ways I cant do justice with only words."

"Awe Emmeybear I love you so much! The reasons why I love you are like that too. I love the way that you can trust me with every secret you have, you care about your family even when they don't always make sense in what they do, the way you always get jealous when other guys even look at me, the way you don't even look at other girls who are gawking at you, the way no one intimidates you, how you managed to make your self acceptable with my non accepting friends, the way you make me feel like we are the only to people on this ship, the way your touch makes my heart drop, the way you would never hurt me, and above all else I love how you can be immature one moment and completely serious the next. You're like my giant teddy bear Emmett and I love you for it. You make me feel calm when I want to attack some one, like no one can knock us down, Emmett I have never loved any one before. To be in love and to be loved back is the most perfect thing that could ever happen to me. Emmett I love you for every thing you do. When we get off this ship Alice said a month later I would be a vampire. It is only may right now and we get off the ship July 25 that means I will be getting married to you in-between then and august 25th I can't wait for that day to come. Just so I know that you will be mine forever and that I will be yours for just as long. I can hardly wait." I said in the hall way in front of our two suites. He opened his door and picked me up bridal style and plopped me on his never changing bed.

"Natalie babe I can't wait for the day you change either. Just knowing that some how you love me the same way that I love you is enough to make my world spin."

"I'm yours until the day I die."

"Really Natalie because I was thinking that that would be way to soon to give you up."

"Till the second time I die and even then I don't plan on dying twice so be prepared to keep me for all eternity."

"Oh Natalie I plan on that alright."


	13. AN

**A/N**

**Hey I promised my self I would never write one of these damned things but plesase read this is important.**

**I have hit a road block in writing and I need a little bump from all of you guys if you feel I am taking to long in between chapters tell me please. I know how pissed people get on this site from stories taking to long in between chapters because you love them so much. Do you think Rosalie should get married before Jackson is changed and when should Natalie tell her father? What stores should Natalie go to with Rosalie and Alice on their super shopping spree and should Kristen get stranded in south America? Help me please and I will try to type faster for you all.**

**Luv you all,**

**Emmettsgirlyeayourjelous.**

**Name change will probably come too so it will probably be the same but jealous spelt right.**


	14. SHOPPING!

**Chapter 13- Shopping, Shoes and Disaster.**

**Alice's POV.**

"Hey Ali can you take Natalie shopping her wardrobe is suffering from a Kristen breaking and entry." Emmett said while Natalie was sleeping in his suite. I already saw this happening in a vision but I was waiting for the call any way. I was out hunting and I didn't plan on rushing back there if they planned on internet shopping first.

"Of course Emmett I will run over now. Oh and I am taking Rosalie with us too she hasn't gone shopping with Natalie and I yet." I said in my high soprano voice. Jasper was smiling boyishly at my tone because I am rarely ever this perky on the phone. It's so not my fault though because Emmett was talking about me taking Natalie shopping and my arch enemy Kristen Stewart was locked up and I jail.

"Perfect Alice thanks."

"Oh I'm getting Rosalie now so have her ready in like two hours Emmett." I said knowing we should let her sleep a little more.

"Great I will get right on it." He said. "Bye Alice tell Jasper I said hey for me too ok."

"Bye Emmett." I said before hanging up my phone and dialing Rosalie's number. "Hey Rosalie meet me in Emmett's suite in two hours."

"Ok Alice may I ask why?" She said clearly confused according to her voice.

"Kristen broke into Natalie's suite and destroyed all her clothing and we need to take her shopping before we leave this country."

"Alright I am just going to finish hunting then I will meet you there."

"Perfect Rosalie."

"Bye Ali see ya soon."

"Bye Rosalie see ya." I said then hung up my phone and tuned to my loving husband. "Jazzy we need to finish. You're going with but Emmett doesn't know so shush. "

"Alright Ali but we should have him hang with either Carlisle and Esme or Bella and Edward. He bonds better with Edward and Bella but he would be better off with Carlisle and Esme. For obvious reasons. The way Bella and Edward are constantly at it I don't think he wouldn't leave their room undisturbed."

"Yeah I think Carlisle and Esme would be better Emmett sitters any way." I said jokingly.

"You're absolutely right lets go find Carlisle and tell him that he and Esme are on Emmett patrol. Rosalie has done it for so long if she wasn't going with she would be the perfect sitter for him."

"Jazzy I was joking maybe you can't read clearly displayed emotions at all. Hmm maybe that's why you don't think any thing is wrong when I'm mad."

"Alice what are you talking about? I'm a have a super vampire power to do that remember?"

"OMG I was just kidding Jazzykins take a joke please. Let's go and kill some damn monkeys."

"Evil Alice I like this side."

"Get used to it. I am having fun but getting stressed by planning two weddings at once while on a vacation with a law suit on my back so chill out Jasper."

"Ali I like this side not that I hate it. Why would I have to get used to it. Kristen is in custody Rosalie can plan her own wedding and Natalie and Rosalie are helping you. I realize it would be easier if you weren't planning from you Mac Book air but this is your favorite thing ever. Just relax and remember if it ever gets to be to much just say the safe word and I will take you shopping."

"What's the safe word?"

"Skittles."

"Ok let's make it a phrase. How about skittles taste the rainbow."

"Alright the safe phrase is skittles taste the rainbow."

"Jasper I want to play base ball." I said leaning my head on his shoulder while perched on his back after jumping out of the tree from killing an orangutan.

"What? That's sort of random."

"Well yea it is I guess. But Jazzy the last time we played Bella was almost killed by James' coven. Remember from Edwards first date? Well the first date Charlie knew about. But it was the first official if you don't count meeting the family or an impromptu dinner and life save dates. Poor Bella, but when you think about it at least Edward stopped them from raping her other wise we would have had a second Rosalie incident."

"Alice what has gotten into you and looking over Bella's past? You are all future so why are you reflecting on her life right now?"

"Because I want to play fucking base ball Jasper." I said lightly punching his chest.

"Ok just making sure there wasn't any thing wrong with the blood you just drank. Maybe the monkey was high?"

"Fuck this Jasper." I said hopping off his back. "I'm going to go find Bella Rosalie and Edward. Maybe they want to spend time with me. You know what Carlisle and Esme can have the night to them selves your on Emmett duty."

"Alice I was just asking because you're getting temperamental."

"I can't fucking help if my husband is an insensitive emotionless ass hole." I said before running at vampire speed following a trail strait to Rosalie. She was already with Edward and Bella so it saved me time from having to track them too.

"Jasper is being a dick."

"Alice what is wrong? You smell like a monkey. The way your bodys reacting to it is making me think that you have an allergy to them." Edward said with Carlisle nodding conferming Edwardo's medical analisis.

"Oh so make fun of Alice. Edward why don't you go fuck your self. If I wanted to deal with your shit I would have addressed you personally but I was talking to Rosalie." I said running up to him and kicked him in the balls.

"Alice calm down. Just think you and me shopping with Natalie your two favorite shopping partners. Just us and a credit card filled purse." Rosalie said sweetly.

"Thank you Rosalie that helped." I said.

"Alright let's go get Natalie you can't wait any longer." Rosalie said.

"Oh and we need to get Emmett to his Emmett sitters." I said nodding towards Carlisle and Esme.

"Excuse me?" They all asked in unison.

"Emmett is far too immature to stay in the suite all alone so I got him an Emmett sitter." I said rolling my eyes at their blant stupidity. "Jasper and I considered Edward and Bella but they are way to addicted to sex to allow Emmett sit in the room with them. He would end up mentaly scared."

"Why the fuck didn't I think of that? I was married to him for decades. " Rosalie said in a pissed off tone. Thinking back to it why didn't she think of it?

"I'm just that good Rosalie." I said then we ran back and got Emmett to Carlisle and Esme with a care sheet. Natalie who was still dazed from the sleep just said bye and be good. It was the funniest thing ever. I realized we didn't have a car so I stole a jaguar and took her to the nearest mall.

"Ali where's my Emmeybear?"

"Getting babysat by Carlisle and Esme just settle down we will be there soon."

"How did you get the car?"

"Shush I stole it."

"Gasp!!! Are you going to black mail Edward into buying this one too?"

"No silly I love my Porsche."

"Ok. Alice you and Rosalie can shop for me I just want to sleep."

"No way Natalie you're my one other partner that can last just as long as me your doing this."

"But Alice I need to sleep!"

"Sleep later." I said and 10 hours 500 stores and 500,000 dollars later Natalie's wardrobe was back up to par. All her shoes were fixed and lets just say we even replaced damaged jewelry. "Natalie that wasn't so bad was it? I even got your wedding dress for you."

"Yes it was bad Alice we went to over five hundred stores. I was wearing six inch stiletto heals the whole time now I need a pedicure."

"Sweet. Same here and I want to get highlights in my hair too."

"I need new extensions so lets go."

~Three spa day hours later.~

"Alice we are glowing!!!" Natalie yelled in excitement. She was wearing her new Crimson Red Juicy Couture strapless mini dress and a pair of Marc Jacob four inch peep toe wedges. Her Bronze locks Dyed a chocolate brown. (Will return to natural color after change Fyi.) With it up in a perfect high pony tail and her side bangs sweeping her face perfectly. Her emerald green eyes striking with her make up in a Smokey look.

I was wearing a Sea Green Armani sun dress and a pair of Jimmy Choo Gladiator Heels. My newly long hair cascaded down my back in a curly array. My make up was done to accent my golden eyes. Rosalie was wearing a Pink Gucci Tube Dress with a pair of seven inch pink Marc Jacob stiletto heels. Her hair was in a loose bun and she had her make up done to accent her lips and her eyes taking away from her pale complexion.

"I know Natalie we are Stunning." Rosalie said.

"Radiant." I said.

"Ravishing." Natalie said giggling.

"Gorgeous." Rosalie said also giggling.

"Perfect!" I said now in a fit of laughter.

When we made our way back to our Suites we spent 17 hours of unrented hard core girl time. We had date night tonight and we wanted to look our best. Natalie slept in the car and some of the time we were shopping and I only allowed her to because of that factor. Natalie's friends were dying to see her again and Emmett I know will love her new look.

"Emmeyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Natalieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!"

"Emmeyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You look gorgeous babe." He said leaning in for a kiss. Just like I told her to do she put her hand up and blocked it.

"DENIED!!!" Edward said like the true ass hole he is. I saw in his future him trying to get Natalie to leave Emmett maybe I should tell Bella. "You wouldn't."

"So would Edward." I said with my tongue out at him.

"So Alice how did it go?"

"Great we shopped for ten hours strait. We went wedding shopping and shoe shopping and we went to the salon and the spa and I tried a Carmel Brulee latte and it was amazing Jazzy why do you always say human food sucks?"

"Wait you had human food today?"

"Yeah at a great coffee shop called Starbucks. It was packed with girls our age so Rosalie and I went into the shop to get Natalie something and the latte smelled so good I had to get one."

"Wow next thing your going to tell me is you stole yet another car."

"Um… Jazzy I… sort of… you see… I stole a jaguar." I said almost silently.

"YOU STOLE A FREAKING JAG????????"

"Don't yell at me what was I supposed to do run with her and 1700 bags?"

"No but you could get a taxi."

"Ewe public transportation that's gross Jasper."

"What are we going to do with you AliCat?"

"Love me, Warship me, Make me your number one priorety." I said hugging him with my head against his pectorial muscles and my arms wrapped around his waist.

"Darlin' I already do all that."

"I know! Now we are going out for dinner tonight before we leave for England tomorrow. We are going to an ultra exculsive Club only for the rich and Beautiful called Mieo-dia elevado or in english High Noon (Future story of mine… P.S. Read Always and Forever and WifeSwap Cullens Vrs. Johnsons Pleeze!!! Sorry for the intruption) the Resturant Gosto do céu or Taste of Heaven." I said.

"Alice I think all of us knows how to translate Portuguese into English." Edward said all smart assy and such.

"Um… Dumb ass I cant speak Portuguese. Honestly how Carlisle has put up with you for over a hundred years is beyond me."

"Huh I guess your simple human mind can't take the language huh?"

"Fuckward stop insulting my fiancé." Emmett said pulling Natalie towards him.

"What ever you two." Edward said and then I got the strangest Vision and Edward was requesting a song at High Noon for the love of his life. Just as the song came on Natalie stared at Emmett… _Edward what the hell are you planning??? _"Nothing!"

"Edward why do you feel nervous?"

"Edward why are you thinking hateful things about Emmykins?" She asked Glaring at him.

"God you guys just leave me alone!"

"What ever lets go get ready? Emmett your suit is in my suite along with Jazzy's your wearing Grey Armani suits with black button down shirts and crimson red ties. Bella your dress is in Rosalie's room. Edward, Jackson and Carlisle your Suits are with Emmett and Jasper's go get ready. Esme come with Rosalie, Natalie and I and we will help you get ready." I said grabbing the girls and pulling them all towards Rosalie's room.

I grabbed Esme a Christian Dior Silk Royal Purple dress that fell just below the knee and a pair of Marc Jacob Stiletto heels. Bella was wearing a Midnight Blue Kate Spade party Dress that had a low neck line and fell two inches above the knee. She was wearing Jimmy Choo gladiator heels that were metallic Silver and a Tiffany necklace Edward bought her. Rosalie was wearing a Blood Red Chanel wrap dress and black mini Jimmy Choo Booties. Her dress fell just as low as Bella's but was strapless and sat right at the chest. It had an empire waist and looked stunning. Her hair was down and she was wearing a black beret and her hair was in perfect ringlets. Natalie was wearing a Calvin Klein Bright yellow Strapless dress that had an Empire waist as well only fell one inch higher. She was in Strappy Jimmy Choo's with a 7 and a half inch heel. Her now Chocolate Brown hair was in a pony tail with the back curled to perfection and her side bangs straitened with a ringlet on either side framing her face. I was wearing an Antonio Berardi Silver metallic dress that had no sleeves and was tight up until after it went over my butt where it then flared out ant stopped at my knees. All of us had our accessories picked out and were ready to find our Husbands/ Fiancées.

A/N Sorry it took so freaking long. I just published two new stories (Mentioned up above) and I have been working on four others. Hopefully I will have the wedding up by Valentines Day not trying to avoid this one trust me writing is my love and passion. School has just been piled up and with the holidays it's been hectic. Hope you enjoy and Edward starts off next Chap so… his evil plan will be reveled. Love all you! – Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous


End file.
